A Hard Day
by Karmic-Balance
Summary: Complete! Serena Carter is finally home after the worst flight ever and it seems her day can only get worse. That is until a certain man with midnight blue eyes takes up the task of wooing her.
1. A Hard Day

OK first attempt here, so be kind, eh? Just telling you right off the bat, I don't have plans for this story to be long. Three chapters minimum, five chapters maximum. But hey things can change right? The continuation of this story depends fully on all you lovely readers. You like it, I'll continue, if you don't, I won't.   
-------------------------------------------------------

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailormoon!

----------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. Please fasten your seat belt and place your tray tables in their upright and locked position. We will be making our final descent in a few moments. Thank you for choosing Sky Blue Airlines and have a wonderful day." The click of the speakers signaled the stewardess was finished.  
  
God I hate flight attendants. In case you weren't aware, there are always two different categories of flight attendants. Category one: The happy, cheerful, bubbly flight attendants whose life long dream of serving people peanuts and getting them pillows had finally come true. Then there was category two: The cynical, angry, volatile flight attendants who had long ago realized violence was the answer. Even though I hate any and all flight attendants, I still have a preferred category. My preferred is the latter, of course. Why you might ask? Let me explain.  
  
If faced with a person who is so ecstatic about getting you a drink or incredibly honored that you deemed them worthy to "help" put your luggage in the overhead compartments, what do you do? You walk all over them. Take advantage to the third degree! You demand, demand, demand. It's understandable. If offered an apple, you take it. We, as passengers, are offered a helping hand in comfort. All we do is take it.  
  
But, if faced with a person who will gladly shove a pillow down your throat to block out your irritating voice, what do you do? Cower in fear. You no longer feel the need to push the button that will summon a flight attendant for you. All of a sudden you no longer feel parched and in need of a beverage. Instead you keep your mouth shut and quickly avert your eyes when you see one of "them" patrolling the aisles. You have to admire someone who can do that and not even say a word in the process. I know I sure as hell do.  
  
I know what you're thinking. But have no fear, I am not crazy. A little off kilter, but not crazy. I've just had a lot of time to think. Hey it's a three hour flight and the in-flight movie was "From Justin to Kelly." It still sends shivers down my spine just thinking of that movie. Whatever idea sparked that creation will forever haunt the history of man. So you see why I have had so much time to think. Being my forgetful self, I forget a magazine and I forget any type of musical device. So for the past three hours I've done nothing but twiddle my thumbs and think.  
  
But finally we are landing. Thank God! I'm such a nervous flyer. Not really sure why though. I think society has traumatized me. I think I would like flying so much better if I were the only person on the plane. What can I say? I'm not a people person.

---------------------------------------------------

It took me nearly an hour to exit the plane fully. Yet another reason to hate flying. As soon as the plane's wheel's touch the pavement people shoot out of their seat and begin rummaging for whatever items they have stowed above. It's a mad house. Anyone who has ever flown on a plane knows what I mean.  
  
The worst is not over yet, not by a long shot. When I finally do get off the plane and begin moving away from the gate and towards baggage claim, I fall. Not just a harmless tumble but full ground impact. Apparently, I forgot how to walk. Of course everyone in the terminal ceases movement. All their eyes dart to me, the blonde whose hair is everywhere, legs twisting in a way not humanly possible, and just to add icing to the cake, whose pants now have a lovely rip straight down my butt.  
  
I stand up with just a little bit of difficulty. Some people still have their eyes glued to me or rather my pants. I curtsy to them all. Well I couldn't really take a bow at the moment. I would like what's left of my pants to stay on. Grumbling all the way to baggage claim, I don't even try to conceal the opening in pants. I scowl even harder when I notice that a vast amount of children are pointing their chubby little fingers at me. Did I tell you I'm not too fond of children either?  
  
My spirits go up when I see the sign that says, "Baggage Claim." It's the little things that makes life grand. I push my way through the throng of people, I feel you should know that most of said people smelled, and finally come to the conveyor belt. God bless the person who created the conveyor belt. It's quite a nifty contraption. I squint my eyes, trying to look as far as I can. Not seeing my luggage, I start getting a little nervous. You know I'm a paranoid person right?  
  
As if my guardian angel, was reading my mind, I spot my luggage. I stand there for a few moments waiting anxiously for my slow moving baggage. Then with a "screw it" I jumped onto the conveyor belt and started in the direction of my luggage. It was sort of fun, but minus the fun and add a disaster. As soon as I took two steps forward.....go on guess. I have a feeling you guessed right. I fell flat on my face. I hear a faint, "That'll teach her," in the background and use all of my will power not to scream. I quickly remove myself from the conveyor belt and wait for my slow moving luggage.

-------------------------------------------------

I'm in the airport bathroom right now, switching into a new, un- ripped, pair of pants. Tucking the cursed pants into my luggage, I zip it up and make my way out of the stall. With my suitcase on wheels, rolling behind me and my backpack slung over my right shoulder I make my way out of the airport or what I affectionately called Hell.  
  
I move fast, like a bat out of hell. Around the corner, past the food court, and around the confused Russian man, I'm out. I inhale deeply and exhale loudly. I repeat this act a few more times until I feel my blood pressure lowering. I look around the city I've lived in and notice, giant puddles everywhere and water dripping from rooftops. I wonder how long ago it rained.  
  
Without another thought I move forward and to the curb. I raise my right hand, signaling a cab. I lower my hand when I see a cab coming towards me. Finally my luck has turned around and for the first time all day I smile. I move just slightly forward but stop when I notice the cab moving faster then it should be. It was closer now and it wasn't stopping. "NO!" I hear myself yell. But it's too late.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" I started screaming in the direction the cab was now disappearing in. I look down at my body, I was completely, one hundred percent, sopping wet. From my hair to my socks, I was coated in water. And not just any water, but gutter water. I'm marking this day on my calendar. I feel my anger rising and I start counting to five.  
  
One, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Two, I hate flying. Three, I hate airports. Four, people are wearing on my last nerve. Five, calm down. I try to keep from going into The Hulk mode on all these innocent bystanders. I inhale deeply again, this time pausing before exhaling, feeling my neck vain pulsating. It started doing that when I started flying. Go figure.

-----------------------------------------------

Finally I'm home. I'm going to spare you the details of my cab ride home. Trust you want to be thanking me right now. Not even a category two flight attendant could hold a torch to my fury. I rummaged through my backpack looking for the keys I know are in it. Getting angrier by the second, I tell whatever mystical force is creating this bad day that I better find my keys in the next five seconds or else. They listened. I pulled my keys triumphantly from my bag.  
  
I inserted the key into the lock. I turned it half a turn to the right. Twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. The suitcase in my left hand falls forward, the backpack on my right shoulder slides down my arm and to the floor, along with my jaw. My apartment is a mess! No that doesn't even begin to describe what I'm looking at.  
  
There is clothing everywhere! Not even my clothing! There are men's pants, and shirts. Men's socks and even boxers, gross. My eyes suddenly stop when I notice some of MY underwear on the floor. I'm going to slowly castrate Sammy with a dull spoon. Pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons, fast food wrappers, were all over the floor. You name the food and I'll point it out on my once clean floor.  
  
My eyes slowly drift towards the sink where dishes are piling over. It was then I caught wind of what my apartment smelled like. Imagine the scent of rotting apples doused with cow manure and you might have just a slight idea of what I am smelling at the moment.  
  
"Sammy you're dead." Brother or not there has to be consequences. I finally take note of the shower turning off. Preparing myself to scream at my brother, my eyes already in their deadly glare mode. I open my mouth, curse words just waiting to jump from my mouth. But it seems my voice has died in my throat when the completely nude man walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a small dishrag to dry his hair.  
  
I know this is completely cliché but I swear I felt my knees go weak. The man was the epitome of sexy. His black hair matting to his forehead while his deep midnight blue eyes finally locked onto mine. His body was well muscled and, as my eyes go further down, he has the _full_ package.  
  
When the nude man cleared his throat, my eyes immediately shot up to his. The bastard! He was actually smirking at me! So being my usual self I picked up the nearest object and hurled it at him. Unfortunately, being my usual self also meant not using my brain. I apparently threw one of my throw pillows. I watched angrily as the pillow made a soft noise as it impaled his abdomen and slid to the ground. The man deems this moment to speak.  
  
"Uh....who are you?" Damn. There goes that neck vain again. Before I can even utter a threat on his life, some girl comes out of the bathroom, stark naked! Her brown hair dripping water onto my tiled floors as she curls her arms around the black haired man. I see her green eyes looking me up and down, appraising me. Apparently she thought nothing of me because she just turned her head in the crook of this man's neck.  
  
"Yo, Darien! You and Cindy need to leave. My sister will be......" Ah and there is the man of the hour. My soon to be baron brother Samuel. I see the fear in his eyes. Oh I am definitely going to enjoy this. But before I deal with him, I decide to wipe that smirk off "Darien's" face.  
  
"I'm Serena Carter and this is my apartment. So I suggest you and your naked friend be on your way." Heh, I sound angry. Ok now I'm even starting to scare myself. But you understand don't you? Remember my day? Good. Keep remembering it.

---------------------------------------

Please review if you liked my story. I'll only keep on with this story if I get reviews.


	2. Take Cover!

Thank you so much. I'd like to thank all the reviewers.

Skinnyfat-dude: Thank you so very much.

Serena79: Thanks a lot. You're so nice!

Angel-of-Serene: Hehe, I'm glad you like my version of Serena. I like the angry one's better.

Charsa: Thank you.

BeckyJoe3689: I'm glad I've peaked you're interest !

Techsu: I'm promise I won't drop off the planet, at least not until I've finished!

Star-princess-sakura: Thank you and I'm glad you like the story!

Victoria: Thank you and I will keep writing.

Allison: I'm glad, I was going for humorous J.

Wicked: Thank you so much, I appreciate you're kind words, a lot.

KeeWee: I hope you like, the way Serena handles The Nakeds! !

LittleDragon5: Tell me about it! Turbulence is the worst! Thanx for reviewing!!

Lina: 13 hours? How awful! I can hardly sit still for 3 hrs! Thanks for reviewing!

Me: You're totally right! I apologize! I hate when author's do that too. I'll never do it again, I promise! Am I forgiven? gives puppy eyes

Hpgirl21: Hehe, I'm glad you liked Darien! ;)

ThatsMsDiva2U: Hehe! Brilliant? Really? Blushes

kireisnowtenshi: AWWW!! Thank you! I hope I didn't leaving you hanging for too long.

akiko akahoshi: Phew! I was afraid I'd have so many grammatical errors. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Leira,Frooky: Yay! Thanks so much!!

Adriana: Yeah, Serena did go a little crazy. I just tried to think of the wackiest thing someone could do. Plus I've always wanted to do that!!

Blah: Thanks! I'm glad it made you laugh!

A fan: Yes, there shall be more chapters! I just hope you like them too!

Forever Tranquility: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanx for reviewing!

Iryl: Thank you, a lot.

Ok, I just had to thank you all by name, it's the least I could do. Now for what you've been waiting for. Dun Dunna Duh!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, blah blah blah!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I casually walk over to my door and open it widely for Mr. and Mrs. Naked. I stand by the door, lightly tapping my foot. A giant grin upon my face. This is going to be spectacular. Oh how I love a humiliated man. But as I wait, I notice neither Naked, is moving. In fact they are just standing, dripping tainted water onto my tile floors.

"Well?" Irritation and agitation, starts dripping from the corners of my mouth. I notice Cindy's, I believe her name is, face starts turning red. More so every second. I cock my head to the side, examining her face. I think I have that color lipstick or is it nail polish? Damn it! That's going to bother me all day! I know I'm weird. We've discussed this already.

"Mind letting us find our clothing first?" Darien (a.k.a. Mr. Naked) finally speaks. A sly smile starts to form on my face.

"Sure thing, that'll be $575, please. I'll take cash or check. Whichever is more convenient." I give him my most charming smile. He's been squatting in my apartment for God only knows how long. It seems only fair he pays a month's worth of rent.

"Ha! You've gotta be fucking nuts. It was your brother who invited us here. So technically we're you're guests. Now would you kindly avert you're eyes while me and my lady friend look for our clothing." Okay tell me I'm delusional. Please tell this male whore did not just insult me in my own home. Alright you may want to back away, things are about to get ugly. I walk towards him calmly.

"Listen here, you Chippendale reject, this is MY home. Either pay me the money or walk outta here naked. Everything in this apartment is mine. I don't care if you brought your grandmother here for a visit. If she is in my apartment she is mine. So fork over the cash." Haha, Chippendale reject, I gotta remember that.

"No." I know it's rude to stare, but I can't seem to stop. You'll have to excuse my behavior. I'm must be getting the flu or something otherwise this man would be twitching on the floor by now.

"Here Dare, just take your clothes. You really need to get out of here." I turn my head towards my brother. I can feel Darien's eyes are on me, smirking. Arrogant jackass. He thinks he won. Well we'll see. I strut over to my soon to be mutilated brother. Grab the clothes and quickly move to my window, opening it with my free hand. Both Darien and Cindy's eyes bulge out of their sockets. Sammy just shakes his head and mutters about a warning.

Darien and I lock eyes. He still seems to be taunting me. He doesn't think I'll do it. His eyes have returned to their sockets. I feel like one of those evil villains in the old soundless, black and white movies. All I need now is a mustache to twirl, a man to tie to train tracks, and a speeding train. It's always a woman. We're not defenseless. We allow men to tie us to train tracks. Remember without the woman to tie down, there'd be no movie. Okay back to the situation at hand, literally.

"You wouldn't. We both now I could take you to court and get a hell of a lot of money. Even for something so simple." He speaks as though he's bored. Well this should liven him up.

"You're trespassing." I take his black, leather pants and drop them. He lunges towards me, eyes again out of their sockets. Maybe he should glue them. Perhaps they'd stay put then. Before he reaches me I drop the rest of the clothes and block the window with my body. He stops suddenly. His face red, resembling Cindy's a little.

"You fucking bitch!" He screams in my face. I don't know how I stayed calm, I don't remember taking any medication this morning. Sammy jumps in then, he looks angry.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! That's my sister. Apologize." Darien throws his arms in the air in frustration. He curses towards the ceiling. I hope Mrs. Sparrow isn't home. That poor old lady. Ever since she saw my last one night stand hopping down my fire escape naked, I'm afraid her little old heart can't take much more. Oh did I just ruin my surprise? Okay well I'll fill in the blanks for you now anyway. I didn't throw their clothes to the street. But rather onto the fire escape. It's just more fun this way.

"Fine! I'm sorry your sister's such a bitch!" Did Darien actually just growled? The only other time I've heard a man growl was when I…..uh never mind.

"Darien!" Sammy yelled. Darien muttered an apology under his breath. His dignity completely gone, along with Cindy. Back into the bathroom I suppose. Now's my cue.

"Your clothes are on the fire escape." I say as I riffle through his wallet. Wow, this dude has to be rich. I pull out $310. It'll due. Some is better then none, right?

"Get dressed and get out." I start walking towards my bedroom, counting my newly acquired money. I stop when I hear him chuckling. I turn, eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"You know, you've got some brass balls in those panties." End of our conversation. Five minutes later The Nakeds are gone. I watch as Sammy tries to inch his way towards the door.

"Freeze, worm! You are going to clean this entire apartment from top to bottom. You are going to wash ALL these clothes. Anything that belongs to me, you will fold and place neatly on my bed. You will restock my fridge with the items on this list. And if it's the last thing you ever do, you will get rid of that smell!"

"You have the rest of the day and night to complete your tasks. I'll be at Mina's and Sammy if I'm not completely satisfied, I'll make sure mom finds out about the time you and Karen Miller had sex on her and Dad's bed when they went to Bermuda." I knew saving that one would pay off sooner or later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Dear Sere, I knew you'd come around once you got home. Let me guess…..Sammy trashed your apartment? Well sorry hun, I'm out of town. Feel free to stay as long as it takes your brother to clean up his mess. I'll call ya tonight. Kisses, Mina'

Despite my day I smile, that girl knows me too well. It's scary. I take the note down from her door and lift up her floor mat. I grab the key and enter her apartment. It still smells like peach. When I left three weeks ago Mina, went through a peach phase. The month before I left, it was mangos. She's fruity.

I go towards her fridge. I didn't even notice. It's like I'm caught in one of those alien beams. Not to my surprise though, it's empty. I notice a note on the inside of the door. 'Were you really expecting to see something?' Sighing heavily I exit the door I just entered mere minutes ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, which fast food chain should I clog my arteries with today? Jack in the Box? Nah, I'm still on their "list." Punch one person and everyone's against you! I told him I didn't like animals and he just had to make me a giraffe! Oh well, I never liked a man who wore more make up then me. I think I'll go to Star Bucks. Those things have just sprouted everywhere! It's like Johnny traded in his apple seeds for coffee beans.

I order a Caramel Frappuchino, light, and sit at a table, casually sipping my drink. I'm debating on what to eat. Some may call me picky, I call myself well thought out. I'm not an impulse buyer. Okay I know not a hard decision. I order a sandwich and leave quickly before all the weirdo's come in. Kid's now a days. They certainly have changed.

The sun is just starting to set. I don't like being out on the streets late at night. Not that I'm afraid, it's just……scary okay! Is that what you want to hear?! Yes I am scared! Heh, maybe I should look into that medication thing. Anyways, I decide to take a short cut through the alley behind Star Bucks. I slow my walk to a casual stroll. Despite the darkness slowly creeping on me, it's a very nice night out.

Someone's behind me. I hear their footsteps falling in tune with mine. Okay quick Serena remember what they told you in all those self defense classes. When they come from behind they grab at you. Grab their arm. Shift your weight opposite theirs and pull as hard as you can. My breathing quickens. I try not to scream bloody murder when I feel their hand on my left shoulder. I quickly grab their arm and flip the perp, I watch a lot of cop shows, onto his back. I bite my cheek to keep from screaming.

"Nice to see you again too." Darien grimaces as the pain hits his body. Great, now I have a stalker. Why couldn't it be a mugger?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Again thank you for all the reviews. They really made my day times 10! Please keep reviewing. Tell me what you like, even what you don't.

Karmic-Balance


	3. Notches and Bed Posts

Yay! Chapter three! Happy feelings! I again want to thank all the reviewers. I hope all of you reader's don't mind.

Moonlit-Jeannie: Thank you very much.

RKRBirdgirl: I hope you do like this side of Serena. Thank you for R&R!

Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Thank you and I'll try to update more often.

Shabi: Thank you. I'm glad you like my story.

Kikibaby03: Thank you, it really makes my day hearing what u think.

MAngel: Thank you for your very kind words.

ThatsMsDiva2U: I'm glad this story makes you laugh. Thank you.

kireisnowtenshi: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

mimi : Oh no Serena isn't depressed. Just angry at the world. Aren't we all? :) Thanks for reviewing!

Forever Tranquility: Hehe. I'm so happy you like this story!

Urmi: I can't those flight attendants did that! I'd boycott! Thanks for reviewing.

Nitengale: Did you really think it was great? Hehe thank you. 

Ra: Thanks for the encouragement!

kalinda: I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Thanx for reviewing.

Thelionessrules: LoL, yes Serena is. I'm really glad you like my story. It honestly means a lot that you reviewed.

Fioremaryssa: Hehe, yeah I wouldn't mind if Darien were part of my day. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you keep reading.

MoonPrincess568: I'm so glad you love my story. Thanx for reviewing.

moon-angel-princess: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you.__

krys: You're making me blush. I'm glad this story gives you a good laugh. Thanx for reviewing.

ms smiley: Yea I love tough Serena's. They're more fun to write about. Thanks for reviewing!

Xiran: Wow it really means a lot that you reviewed. I just want you to know I didn't review your story in hopes you might review mine. I truly love your story and really hope you continue. But no pressure :)

Amina: Did I update fast enough? :) Thank you for reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------

Standard Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time, no I do not own Sailor Moon.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why do all the weirdo's come after me? Please tell me? Do I have a 'Weirdo's only' sign on my back?" I asked him rhetorically. I turn in a circle in a pathetic attempt to look at my back. Which is somewhat difficult. It's like when you have an itch in the exact middle of your back. It's always just out of a reach.

"Oh wait I know! I'm on one of those hidden camera shows! Of course! Now where is that camera……" I spot a group of trash cans sitting along the alley wall. Completely confident with my reasoning I march over to the trash cans and lift the lid.

"Ha! Got you….." Damn. Nothing. Then what other reason is there? I like to think I'm a good person. Usually. On occasion. Okay so my people skills could use a little work. Did you hear that God? I admitted my flaw! Are we square now?

"Are you ok?" I forgot about him. I lower my arms back down. They seemed to have floated upwards while I was chatting with the big guy. He probably thinks I'm crazy. He'll probably never come near me again…..Ladies and Gentlemen I think I just got an idea. I look up, imaging a bright, light bulb above my head. I slowly turn my head towards him, a sly smile on my face.

"Actually no. Bob seems to have disappeared." I turn my head from side to side, pretending to scan the alley way, looking for Bob. Bob was my pet rock in the 3rd grade. He ran away. I know what you're thinking. How can a pet rock run away? Well my dog ate him, and then my dog ran away so technically my pet rock ran away. My dog eventually came back but alas, Bob had already been released back into the wild, if you know what I mean.

"Who's Bob?" Darien asks, he starts looking around the alley way for my Bob. He eyes come back to me. A questioning look upon his face.

"There you are! What did I tell you about leaving without telling me? It's dangerous out here! You could have been kidnapped!" I yell to the air in front of me. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Hi Bob. I'm Darien." I clench my jaw and my fists. That son of a bitch. He's mocking me. That sneaky little butt munch. Yes I did just use a third grade insult. I turn towards him and watch as he shakes hands with the air. I cross my arms over my chest and snort, turning my head away from him.

"Was that you? For a moment I thought wild pigs were on the loose." My jaw drops and my head turns toward him. I know I should have just left him standing there alone, giving the wind a hand shake. But I have this disease where I have to have the last word, no matter what that last word is.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry that you have some insane attraction to me but you're just not my type." That should put him in his place.

"Whoa there. Think you could put a leash on your ego? I was simply walking down the alley and noticed you. I just assumed you'd feel safe having a big strong man walk you home. After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty young lady." He spoke in such a condescending way towards me.

Remember that time of your childhood, when you were on the brink of adulthood. So close to freedom and you knew it, and your parents knew it. But still, they had to prove they had even the tiniest bit of authority over you. All of a sudden I felt seventeen again, with my mother enforcing my midnight curfew.

The next thing that happened, occurred in such a blur I hardly remember thinking. I just remember watching my fisted hand shoot towards his eye. And then an immense pain shooting through my hand. Then all rational thought came back. I noticed Darien had taken a step back and he had his left hand over his left eye.

"God damn it! What are you, made of steel?!" I yelled at him. I probably shouldn't have said that to him. But holy crap my hand was throbbing.

"Me?! I felt like somebody hit me with a hammer!" We both looked at each other for a moment. Both our minds registering the words spoken. Then I started to giggle and he started to chuckle. Until we were both laughing hard.

"Look I'm crashing at a friend's. Why don't you come with me so you can put some ice on your eye." What the hell am I doing?! First I drop his clothes out a window, steal his money, flip him onto his back and then punch him in the eye? If we were in grade school I'd be pushing his face into the dirt. I need help.

"I knew it. You want me. The sooner you admit it, the sooner you'll be riding the looove train." Again my jaw drops. But before I can feel insulted my mind registers his last sentence. Did he say ride the looove train?

"Oh my God! Haha!! Did you just say that?! Haha I think I'm going to pee my pants!" I bend over, finding it hard to stand straight. Now I'm even holding my sides, it hurts so much from laughing.

"Eh…..screw you. I'm out of here." Darien started walking awkwardly away.

"No wait! Don't leave looove train!" That's it I'm on the ground now. You know how they say laughing is a good weigh to burn calories? I'm going to be ten pounds lighter by the time I stop laughing. I'm laughing so hard there are now tears in my eyes. Everything's a blur, clouded by my tears. I faintly remembering hearing him say "That's it." The next few moments just happened so fast.

I was just starting to get myself under control when I felt myself being hefted upwards and pushed against the wall opposite me. I was pinned. A brick wall behind me, a brick wall in front of me. No wait, there isn't a brick wall in front of me, it was Darien. He took my arms and lifted them both up above me and held them in place with his right hand. His left hand made it's way towards my waist where he wrapped it around me. He brought his face close to mine. I could feel his breath against my forehead.

He turned is face downward towards mine. He looks into my eyes. He really does have beautiful eyes. They're such a deep shade of blue, so intense. He slowly lowers his mouth to mine, closer and closer. A loud, shrill ambulance siren breaks the trance. And as I realize our close proximity I shove him away from me fiercely. I can't believe I actually allowed it to go that far. What is wrong with me?

I give him a dirty glare. The one that says, "Come near me again, and you'll start speaking like a gerbil on helium." Darien just looks at me with a smug smile on his face. He got what he wanted. He now knows that I find him attractive and that yes, I wouldn't mind going for a ride. But I smirk back at him. He won't win. And with that last thought in mind I start walking back towards Mina's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sere. Come on I know you're there. I called your place and Sammy answered. SERE! Pick up the phone now! Either pick up the phone or I'll give Sammy the pictures of you and that intern at--"

"Yes, fine, you win." I knew she had the negatives to that set. That lying little she-devil.

"No Sere, I am not a she-devil. I am flattered though." She was now laughing at me. What are close friends for again?

"Okay now that you know I'm here and alive we can end our conversation. Bye." Before I even move my finger to turn off the phone I hear her extremely angry voice.

"Girl, I know you're pissed at Sammy but don't treat me like shit. Remember whose place you're crashing?" I know she's right. I have no right to treat her like this. I just can't stop thinking about what happened in the alley.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I've just had a really fucked up day. First with the plane. Then my apartment and the way it smelled! Then that slut Darien. I can't believe he pinned me against a wall and….." Wait, I haven't told any of this to Mina yet, have I. Way to go Serena. I think I'll take a vow of silence.

"I knew it! Now tell me about the slut. And I swear Sere if you leave anything out I WILL know and you WILL be sorry." And so that was how I ended up on the phone for two in a half hours with Mina. Trying to convince her I did not want anything more than a possible one night stand with whom we've affectionately started calling "The slut."

"Okay well if you don't feel anything other than sexual towards him, why not screw him and get it out of your system?" Leave it to Mina to be perfectly blunt. I swear sometimes when I'm talking to her I think there's a man trapped in her body.

"You'd think it'd be that easy. But I can't. It's all about my pride. If I slept with him I'd be just another notch on his bed post. And I'm sorry but I refuse to be that. He's a pretty boy. You know the type. Thinks all he has to do is smile and the chick will just lay back and spread her legs. Well not this chick." I will never be one of those girls. I mean honestly. It's like all men think that women owe them that much. I love bursting their bubbles. Maybe I'm hostile but I always hear people say, "Whatever makes you happy."

"I understand completely. But who says you have to be the one added to the bed post? I mean, you do have a bed post do you not?" I knew Mina was my best friend for a reason.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well there's Chapter three. The only reason I wrote this chapter so quickly and got it out so soon was because of all your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much, you keep me inspired. All of you.


	4. To hell and Back again

Gosh, it's only been a week and already I'm updating. It is because of all you wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you so much. And as usual I would like to thank all the reviewers. Also i can't seem to use dashes anymore to show a change in the scene so i'll be using this '&' to indicate a different scene. This is getting ridiculous. First with the asterisks and now with the dashes!

serena79: I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story.

Forever Tranquility: A library huh? Those librarians can be pretty harsh.

kireisnowtenshi: Yes your review has definitely inspired me. :)

Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Thank you so much!

fireangel621: I'm so glad you like this. It really means a lot.

Brittany: You know it took me a little while to figure out what OOC meant. Hehe but I got it….eventually. Anyways thank you for the review.

ms smiiley: Thank you so much.

Fioremaryssa: Yes there is a way. I hope this ch. satiates you. :) Thanks for reviewing.

Urmi: Thank you so much. I'm glad my story makes you laugh.

MoonPrincess568: I can't tell you how much it means that you love my story. Thank you.

hpgirl21: Yeah Bob is my proudest creation. Thanks for reviewing.

Krys: Yeah I don't like when ppl talk to my imaginary friends much. LoL thanx for reviewing.

Haha: I'm happy you find my story funny. Thank you very much.

silver-sugar: Thank you.

Leira,Frooky: I put something in here for you. I hope you enjoy.

twilight princess: It really means a lot to me that you love my story.

Iryl: Now is that a good weird or a bad weird? Either way thank you for taking the time to review.

silvermoon5: Gracias! LoL

Starlit Warrior: Thank you very, very much.

khuu-khuu: You really know what to say. LoL thank you for your review.

SammiM: I hope this update is worth your time and a review. :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Standard Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Sailor Moon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It is a good idea Mina. But not something I want to reduce myself to. I mean either way I'm giving into him. And God knows that man does not need yet another ego boost. I don't know, all men seem to have such enormous egos and most of them aren't even the least bit attractive. It's kinda funny though. Watching a man with a horrible comb-over and a pot belly poking out through his shirt hitting on a Paris Hilton clone."

Has anyone else noticed the increasing number of wispy blondes who are impossibly flawless? They're everywhere. The girl who delivered my pizza a week ago, fit into that category. Did I miss the "Gorgeous blondes" sale?

"True. Well this could go either way. You can either screw the hot slut, knowing he came to you. Or you could screw the hot slut, knowing you caved. Gee, what's a girl to do? I have an idea! Just screw the guy and get over it!" Hmm, is it just me or does my cheerful blonde friend sound agitated? Now the real question. Should I question her and risk possible bitch attack? Or ignore her obvious anger and risk my life? I'll take bitch attack for one thousand Alex.

"Okay, what's wrong?" My eyes are squeezed shut and I move the receiver a few inches away from my ear incase Mina decides to break the sound barrier. My eyes instantly open when I hear her crying. Now I know something is seriously wrong. Mina only cries face to face with a person. I know it's confusing. I once asked her why she'll only cry face to face with a person and she said, "I'm an aspiring actress." I haven't asked again.

"Oh honey, tell me what's wrong." I speak in a rather soothing tone.

"I just don't think I'm cut out to be an actress. Every audition I've been to they all told me the same thing. 'I'm not what they're looking for.' Which is bullshit! I mean have you seen how many thin, blonde haired, blue eyed women are super stars?" I'm telling you I missed the sale.

"Mina you can't give up just because a few people don't think you're good enough. The bottom line is you want to be an actress. Only you can make it happen." My mom told me something along those lines when I told her I wanted to quit softball. I can't really remember why I wanted to play softball. I only know why I quit. An oversized bitch hit me in the head with the ball on "accident." Before you say anything those softballs are NOT soft.

"I know you're right. It's just so hard when I don't have my support system with me." Ah the support system. We made that in the 3rd grade. We as in, Mina, Raye, Lita, Ami and myself. The reason we made our support system, a boy put gum in Ami's hair. We were later informed by the boy's mother that he had a crush on Ami. Ami's response, she threw a mud ball at the boy's face. They later "went steady" in the 7th grade.

"Speaking of the S.S. when are Raye and Lita supposed to get back from Atlantic City?" I was supposed to go with them to Atlantic City. Why didn't I go again? Oh that's right I'm broke.

"I think tomorrow. I can't remember. Those two always change their due dates. You think after loosing nearly a grand they'd want to get out of that city a.s.a.p. I bet they hooked up." Mina always thinks whenever anyone goes anywhere they hook up. One time, a couple years back, I went to my family reunion. I was there only a day before Mina called me, convinced I was hooking up with someone. Let's just say we have never brought up THAT conversation again.

"When do you get back? I'm telling you now I'm only making one trip to the airport. So it's either you or the other two." Airports are evil. Maybe I should call an exorcist. I can see it now. A priest with a crucifix aimed at the flight attendants while their heads spin round and round.

"Tomorrow. I wasn't supposed come back for another two days but I don't want to stay here any longer." Poor girl. This happens every once in a while. Mina realizes how hard it actually is to hit stardom. But she bounces back after a couple of days of drinking and male strip bars.

"Okay what time does your flight get in?" Where did I put that pen….I spot it on the fridge. I pull it free (it's one of those Velcro attachments) and since I can't find any paper I write on the palm of my hand.

"Um hang on let me get the itinerary. Okay my flight gets in at 2:25 p.m. Remember I'm riding Sky Blue Airlines. Hey didn't you use the same airline when you visited your parents last week?" I shudder. Why oh why did she have to bring up my trip through hell? Deciding to face my fear I do what any normal person would, I immediately change the subject.

"I'll be in the short term parking terminal okay. So as soon as you walk out those doors the first thing you'll see is my smiling face." Well maybe not a big smile but it will be a smile none the less.

"Alright Sere. I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow. I hope everything works out for the horniest with the slut." Ugh. If Mina were here she'd be seeing the whites of my eyes as they roll upward. "Oops! I meant works out for the _best _with the slut. Bye" I hear her giggling as she disconnects our call. I think I was a clown in my last life. It certainly would explain why so many people laugh at me in this life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Serena. You can go in there. You have to. Well you don't have to but you need to." Why did she have to be late? I knew something like this would happen. I really think Mina is just trying to mess with me. I bet she decided not to come back today because she all of a sudden felt like her old cheerful self.

So here I am. Sitting in my car which has been parked in the short term parking terminal for the past fifteen minutes. I'm going to have to move somewhere soon but I really don't want to have to go inside. It's a nightmare in there.

I decide I have to do something. So I get out of my car, I inhale deeply and walk calmly over to the baggage carrier. The man looks rather annoyed. Probably because he realized long ago that his life consisted of lifting luggage and tagging baggage. Poor soul. Anyways back to my situation.

"Um excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me." I put on my most desperate, confused face. Usually it works with men.

"What do you need?" Okay he sounds a little testy.

"Do you know any of the flight information? My friend was supposed to get in twenty minutes ago and she's still not here." I try to sound distraught but it's hard when I know this man could break at any moment.

"Listen lady. All of the flight information can be found inside. So stop bothering me and move your ass inside if you're so worried about your friend." My eyes immediately narrow. My claws have been unsheathed and my fangs lowered. I'm about to use his face as my scratching post.

"Serena. Get rid of those squinty eyes and help me with my luggage." I turn and see Mina struggling to keep a grip on her bags. I look at the angry baggage lifter and tagger. He doesn't even know I'm there anymore. My claws retract and my fangs disappear. He got lucky. It seems lately, all the men I've encountered have been lucky. I think I'm loosing my touch.

"Your late." I'm good at stating the obvious.

"Way to state the obvious." Told you.

"Just for once ignore your intense urge to complain and help me. These bags are heavier than I remember." I take the luggage in her left hand. I pull up the handle and place it evenly on it's wheels. Sometimes I'm scared for Mina. She just looks outraged and embarrassed. I decide not to make fun of her. Well, at least not until she gets home.

"I've had a long day." I just smile and nod my head.

"Of course." She just looks at me for a moment and then smiles too. At least she realizes what happened was funny. And that I have every right to make fun of her. We load up the trunk of my car, buckle ourselves safely into our seats and make our way back to Mina's apartment. Which reminds that I should check up on the worm pretty soon. His time is almost up and my finger has just been itching for a reason to call up mom and dad.

"So how was your trip? Did ya meet any hot movie stars?" That has been my friend Mina's goal since we were six. Grow up, get famous, marry the hottest male celebrity. I think that was my goal at one point in my life.

"Unfortunately no. I think they hibernate. It's the only logical answer as to why I have yet to meet let alone actually see a hot guy celebrity. Maybe there's a secret underground society of hot men and they have my picture posted in the middle of a billboard that says, 'Beware. Dangerous. Seeks relationship.' It's possible right?" And I thought I had problems. My poor friend. She really needs a boost.

"That's it! As soon as Raye and Lita get back we're going to get totally plastered, visit every male strip joint on this side of California, and then when the alcohol finally wears off we will be completely refreshed. Understood?" Okay well we may not feel refreshed physically when the alcohol wears off but on the inside we'll be rejuvenated. Every woman needs to let loose every once in a while. If guys get to let loose in gross, degrading ways so do women! Okay yeah that even sounded wrong to me.

"Sere, what are you doing? Don't take the express way. It'll be bumper to bumper traffic. Let's take the turn pyke." I sigh and turn my head towards Mina with a small smile on my face. How naïve she is.

"Mina you've been gone for the past three weeks. I think I know what I'm doing okay? So just relax and enjoy the _short_ car ride home." Okay yes I do realize I've only been back in town for a day but that's still longer than she has. Mina just sighs and shakes her head. I knew she'd see it my way. She always does.

I turn my head back to the road in front of me just in time to slam on my brakes. The car in front of me isn't moving. In fact none of the cars are moving. I look out my window and notice people sitting in their cars. The woman in the car next to me is talking on her cell phone while painting her nails. Never once do her eyes wander up towards the road. I hear Mina clear her throat a few times. I don't even bother to look at her. I can already see the smug smile on her face.

"Say one word and you'll walk." This is so embarrassing.

"You know at the moment, that doesn't seem like the worst idea." I look at her and stick out my tongue. She laughs and all I can do in response is turn the radio on, loud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took us two hours to finally make it through the traffic and reach Mina's apartment. I had to sit in that car with THAT woman for two hours. Listening to her complain and bitch about how I never listen to her and if I had we wouldn't be stuck in traffic. Never before have I ever had such an intense urge to throw my life long friend out the window.

But finally we have reached her apartment. Despite the grueling trip home I feel somewhat proud of myself. I made it through an airport pick up trip. Maybe it's just me, but those always go wrong. I mean so many things can go wrong. For instance flight times are changed, traffic, anger. Yes anger. If angry enough a person can just say "screw it!" and drive off without even picking up the person they had originally come for. That's never happened to you? Maybe I'm special.

"Did you restock my fridge?" She must think I'm nuts. Like I'd ever fill up her fridge.

"Didn't get the chance." No I did not just lie to her. Yes I did just fabricate the truth. A friendship would never last without fabrication. Everyone knows that.

"Fabricator." See. Everyone knows that.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my apartment. Check up on my little bro. You know the drill." Of course Mina knows the drill. This happens every time I leave. The real issue is why, if I know what will happen, do I allow my brother to crash at my place while I'm gone? I figured this out a few years ago. I'm not a very clean person. Almost everyone knows that. So when Sammy trashes my apartment it gives me an excuse to get it clean. And I don't even have to lift a finger. But sometimes I really doubt whether it's worth it.

"Mind if I come too? I'm sure Sammy stocked up your fridge. I need to do a little shopping." What she means by "a little shopping" is she needs to pick items out of my newly filled fridge.

"Fine. But you're picking up Raye and Lita. Ami says they're definitely coming back tomorrow." I start grabbing the few clothes I brought over with me and make my way towards the exit.

"How does she know they are definitely coming back tomorrow? Last time they told me when they were 'definitely' coming back and I didn't hear from then again for two weeks." Oh yeah. I forgot about that time. Mina thought they were kidnapped.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. But from what I got from Ami, they got kicked out of too many casinos." Those two should not be allowed to go anywhere together without supervision.

"Again?" Oh well those two are the perfect trouble makers. Can't say they aren't the life of a party.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This time Mina drove. She didn't trust me to make the right decisions on the road. It doesn't matter to me. It's fun being driven around. If I could have I would have been in the back seat. Maybe I'll get one of those dividing glass screens between the front and back seat. Then I'll hire someone to drive me everywhere. I'll even make them have to wear the chauffeur caps. I do love those caps.

We finally make it to my apartment building. Me clutching my seat belt all the way. Mina is a bit of a speed racer. When we were teenagers it was fun. Now that I'm older it's scary beyond belief. I hope that doesn't mean I'm getting old. I'm only 22. That's not old. Right?

"Sere come on already. Time to move your ass!" She would make such a wonderful coach. I can see it now. Mina with a white cap on her head, a whistle around her neck and a clip board in her hand. Chubby little teenage girls and boys running the track while Mina blows her whistle telling them to go faster or else they fail. Yup that's her alright.

"How inspirational. You nearly killed me but very inspirational!" It's true. Thank God for seat belts. It's a good thing I went to the bathroom before we left otherwise my leather seats would be ruined along with my self-respect.

We go into my apartment building, stopping to say hello to Mr. Garibaldi. He lives two floors below me. He's a nice man with just one too many cats. Last Christmas I bought him flea collars. I claimed they were for his cats but hopefully he used one. He's a nice man and all but having flea infested cats can't be good for a persons hygiene.

After exchanging pleasantries with the slowly balding Mr. Garibaldi (has anyone else noticed the irony of his name?) we trudged our way up to my apartment. Anticipation was running through my veins. Maybe I really should stop setting Sammy up like this. I mean yeah he does trash my apartment of his own free will but he doesn't know that I set it up this way.

But honestly when I got back in town I really wasn't expecting my apartment to be THAT messy. Usually Sammy just empties my fridge and leaves his food lying around. It had to have been Darien. I mean "The Slut." I meant to say "The Slut."

"Serena where are you going?" I stop and turn around towards Mina. She's looking at me like I've grown a second head. Oh. Now I know why. I'm three doors past my apartment door. See already Darien's messing up my thinking. I said his name again didn't I? Fudge.

"Sorry I have a lot of my mind." I shouldn't have said that.

"Thinking about a certain gorgeous looking slut are we?" I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Not in a good way. Don't look at me like that. Stop. Don't even say it. You think I like him don't you? Oh my God! I can't believe what I'm hearing! You actually think I like him?! Well you're wrong. Yeah that's right you heard me. You are completely wrong." I wish she'd stop looking at me like that. I don't like him. I really don't. He's hot yes, he's got an incredible body yes, but he's a slut. Oh but such a pretty slut. Ugh! Get out of my head damn it!

"Anytime now Sere." Mina was tapping her foot impatiently. Waiting for me to open my home to her. That's right I have all the power! Ha! That's it. Tomorrow I'm seeking psychiatric help. I insert my key into the lock and open the door.

"Holy Guacamole!" Did I really just say that? I haven't said that since I was ten. Maybe I should try and bring that phrase back into circulation. Oh right the reason I said it. My entire apartment is filled with sunflowers and lilies. There has to be at least twenty vases full of the flowers.

"Oh my…." Mina has stepped into my apartment now, leaving me standing at the doorway with my mouth open and eyes wide. She walks over to the sofa where I finally notice Sammy is sleeping. He seems to be completely out with a towel over his face blocking out the sunlight. Mina turns to me and shrugs her shoulders. "Should I wake him?" She questions.

"No. Let me." She just smiles. I guess she knows what I want to do. I walk over to my sleeping baby brother. I stand behind him and lean my head down so my mouth is right next to his ear. I lift my eyes and give Mina a mischievous grin.

"Earthquake!" I scream as loud as I can. I then shove him off the couch and start pelting him with the pillow he was asleep on. Mina and I are both laughing our asses off as Sammy screams like he's three years old again and locked in the dryer. Good times. He seems to be fully awake now because his girlish screams have stopped. He blinks many times and rubs at his eyes furiously. I quickly drop the pillow back onto the couch and kneel next to him.

"Sammy are you alright? When Mina and I came in you were on the ground screaming about an earthquake." I hear Mina stifle a giggle as Sammy eyes us both suspiciously.

"Real Goddamn funny Sere. You could have seriously hurt me." What a drama queen. He falls all of one foot and suddenly his life was in danger. And who said men were the dominant sex again? I'd like to introduce that man to my baby brother.

"No wonder you're the _baby _brother. Nice job cleaning my apartment. But don't you think you went a little over board with the flowers?" Sammy looks confused for a moment and then finally seems to notices the dozens and dozen of flowers all throughout my apartment. Are people who do something supposed to have a look of utter confusion on their face at the mention of the act they supposedly did?

"I didn't do this. I mean I cleaned your apartment but I have no idea where the flowers came from." I stand up and walk over to Mina and start examining the flowers. Maybe there's a note attached to one of them.

"Well if Sammy didn't do it, then who did?" Very good question Mina, very good indeed.

"I did." Oh bad question Mina, very, very bad question. I spin around to where the voice originated in the doorway. There he was. Leaning casually against the doorframe with a playful glint in his eyes. He looked directly into my eyes before giving me a roguish smile.

"Oh you must be 'The S…' I mean Darien." Mina smiles charmingly at him before gesturing for him to come inside and shake her hand. He does, all the while looking at me. He walks over to Mina and takes her hand. But instead of shaking it he kisses the top of her hand. Mina just giggles and comments about how chivalrous he is. Traitor.

"You must be Serena's twin sister. You are very beautiful." Darien flashes her a dazzling smile and then winks at her playfully. Mina again giggles. I'm going to throw-up.

"Wrong Mr. Suave. We're just friends. Well thank you for the flowers, really, but I think it's time for you to leave. Mina and I have so much planned for today we have no time to spare." I try to shoo him towards the door but Mina almost immediately puts a stop to my feeble attempts. She's such a turncoat.

"Nonsense Serena. The man obviously went through so much to get your attention. I think the least you could do is let him explain why. Don't you agree Sammy?" Oh she is in for it! That's it! No strip clubs!

"One hundred percent Mina." Sammy just smiles at me. This is very aggravating.

"Well I was wondering is Miss Carter would mind escorting me to a charity ball next Friday." Darien looks at me and only me. Never once does he break eye contact. And yes it is somewhat unnerving when someone doesn't even blink while staring at you. Oh wait did he just ask me out on a date? And did he act like a gentleman the entire time? This has got to be a rerun episode of The Twilight Zone.

"Uhh…no…uh no I don't think so. Definitely no." Smooth Serena. Very smooth. All I need now is drool at the corners of my mouth. He didn't look convinced but somewhat disappointed. Disappointment is good right? Well you know what I mean. In this type of situation it's good anyway.

"Are you sure? It's for a good cause and it'll give us a chance to get better acquainted." Okay this is too freaky. Just the other day I found him naked with another chick in my apartment and now he wants me to be his date to some charity thing? Maybe he suffers from short term memory loss and he's completely forgotten about being a slut. What? It could happen.

"Darien why don't you let her think about it and call you back with her real answer okay?" Did Mina just do what I think she just did? I'm trying to get rid of this guy and she won't let him go. Her and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk about this.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." He winked at me and walked out the door and down the hall. Once I was sure he was out of ear shot I turned to Mina. A death threat looming in my eyes. She must have sensed it because she took a step back and laughed nervously.

"Don't look at me like that. You know you wanted to say yes. Besides I'm going to that Charity Ball too. At least think about it. If the date doesn't go well you can ditch him and hang with me the entire time ok?" I look at her skeptically. Yeah maybe I did want to give him a teensy, weensy, bitty chance but that still doesn't excuse what she did.

"Fine I'll think about it! Happy now?" Mina just rolled her eyes at me and plops on my sofa, flipping the television on. Sammy makes his way out the door with a mumbled goodbye. And I just stand there. My mind a complete garble of thoughts. The top thought was, what did I get myself into?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phew! That was a long one. I hope you like it. I must say this is probably my favorite chapter. I didn't think I could make it so long. Anyways please, please, please review. I know it probably gets annoying but it really is the only way I know whether or not you all like it. So please tell me what you think.


	5. Four Against One

Hi! I hope I still have a few of my readers. I have a few things to say as to my recent absence but I decided to put them at the end. So I really hope you read them because they are important. Thank you all for you continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

--

One day ago the devil incarnate made an appearance yet again in my apartment. Exactly twenty four hours ago, again said devil incarnate invited me out on a…..on a…. Oh lord give me strength. I can't even THINK the words let alone say the words. Okay deep breath. He….he invited me on on I can say it. It's a simple four letter, one syllable word with multiple meanings. He invited me out on a date. There. I said it. Now I know for a fact it truly did happen. I would like to take the opportunity to place blame fully on Mina. Let me give you a replay of the horrible crime she has committed against me.

_"Darien why don't you let her think about it and call you back with her real answer okay?"_

Notice the way Mina overrules my immediate, if not slow witted response. Then she supplies the man in question with an answer of her own. If this is not considered a high crime than what is? So members of the jury I demand this woman be brought to justice for her unspeakable act of treachery. Okay so that was somewhat over the top but if I said these things out loud I would be thrown into the nearest straight jacket and sent to the Nutty farm.

I have to admit Darien is an incredibly gorgeous man. I know this. I may despise him to the very core but I'd have to be blind and dumb not to notice his devastating good looks. But that's not the point. The point is, is that Darien Shields is a shallow man who views woman as sex objects whose only purpose in life is to make his life more enjoyable. I think.

My first impression of him was not a very good one. The man was naked with a naked woman in MY home. That doesn't exactly spell out "Mr. Right," to me. Maybe it's just me but I never seem to find Mr. Right. I've found Mr. Asshole, Mr. Sexist Pig, and I've even located the hated, Mr. It's not you. But never Mr. Right. Maybe I should post an ad in the newspaper. A large, page filler that says "Seeking Mr. Right. Good looks, good personality? Good!" and then in smaller print at the bottom of the page, "Satan worshippers excluded. Drug test mandatory."

What is wrong with men? Why are they so afraid of commitment? Do they actually believe they will receive their own state issued ball and chain by making a lasting commitment with a woman? And they say women are the complicated sex! Ha! At least men know the basics. Love us. Don't cheat on us. Hurt us and have your 'goods' permanently rearranged. Simple.

But men? If ever a book comes out, "A Dummy's Guide to Understanding Men." I'd have the first copy open and in my hands. I'd highlight and write notes in the margins. But I guess men would buy the same book about women. Maybe I should write a book like that about women….Hmmm I could be rich! I mean honestly, who better to write a book about understanding women than myself? A glorified woman! Note to self: write best seller book by end of month.

Darien did surprise me though. The flowers were absolutely breathtaking. I wonder if he knew sunflowers were my favorite. I'm treading on dangerous territory. He could truly be turning over a new leaf, wanting to rid himself of the title, "The Slut." Or he could just be trying to get onto my good side so he can bring himself one step closer to proving he deserves that title. I'm just so confused and afraid. I don't want to get hurt again. That's all men seem to be good at with me. Alright enough of the self-wallowing Serena. Let's bring out the strong, dangerous, if not crazy Serena.

Either way if he hurts me purposely or otherwise I'm becoming a nun. I look good in black. No that's defeat talking. I will stand strong. I will rise to the occasion. I will go eat ice cream and sulk in my room.

I walk over to my freezer, sighing in exhaustion. When did thinking become so difficult? I open my freezer door, my spirits raised, and my mouth watering. I'm not really sure if I was expecting to see ice cream in my freezer. I know I had ice cream on the list I gave Sammy. And I'm sure he bought ice cream because let's face it, I could bury him alive with all the dirt I have on him. So where'd my Caramel Vanilla Brownie go?

Mina. That girl is starting to wear on my last nerve. We may be best friends but she just keeps breaking the unwritten rules best friends have followed since the first best friends in history agreed on the three rules.

Rule number one: Best friends will never steal/want/date a present or ex-boyfriend. Rule number two: Best friends will never be disloyal to one another. And rule number three (the most important to me) Best friends will never steal ice cream from each other. She has already broken two and all in one day!

Her and I really need to talk about this. Mina and I are definitely having a one on one conversation about the importance of friends and staying loyal. I know she probably thought in some twisted way she was helping me with my dilemma with Darien but I can figure everything out on my own.

Who am I trying to kid? I can't even buy new laundry detergent without calling one of the girls. I was on the phone with Amy for an hour in a half debating on whether or not I needed to try a new fabric softer. Poor girl.

I think I should start writing things down. Whenever I have an idea for a current predicament I'll write it down and then discuss it aloud. It's too noisy in my head. And a bit too nutty for my liking. Oh no! It's 6:15 already?! I'm dead. I'm so dead. Raye and Lita got back today. Mina picked them up. I'm supposed to be on my way to dinner with the girls in five minutes! I haven't even showered yet! I'm toast. Looks like I have to put a stand still to my inner conflict at the moment.

--

Twenty minutes later I was out the door desperately trying to contain the blonde catastrophe atop my head. I hailed a cab and told him to drive like his ex-wife was chasing him for alimony. And he did. When we got to the restaurant I needed to be at fifteen minutes ago, I had to stay still for a minute. I was waiting for my organs to catch up. When they finally did I paid the man and bolted out. I paused outside the restaurant trying to collect myself.

I suddenly got a mental picture of the looks upon my friends' faces when they saw me breeze through the entrance doors. Lita would look amazed I made it so early. Amy would just sit there with a bored expression upon her face. Mina would look completely amused because she knew she'd forgotten to call me to remind me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Then there was Raye's face. I cringed when my brain decided to make her expression the backdrop in my mind. She'd be sitting there tapping her fingers against the table angrily. Her eyes never leaving the door. Just daring me to burst through them. Exasperated from my cab ride here. There'd be fire in her eyes and me roasting in it.

I slowly pushed the door open. Very careful not to have it swing open as doors tend to do when one is trying to be inconspicuous. I poked my head inside, searching for a table with four frightening women. Where are they? Come on I know this is the restaurant I was supposed to meet them at.

"Excuse me Miss? Can I help you with something?" That did it. I was staring so intently into the restaurant not paying any attention whatsoever to the environment around me. So when the Host spoke to me and broke my reverie I was completely shell-shocked. Enough so that my balance against the door was broken and I fell face first onto the ground, eating about a mouthful of carpet.

I quickly bounced back up. Scanning the crowd trying to take in a estimate of how many people witnessed my fall. Surprisingly no one even looked up from their conversations. What am I? Chopped liver?

"Yes. I'm looking for my friends. Four women. They were supposed to be here about half an hour ago?" Damn why don't they ever tell me whose name is on the reservation?

"Are you Ms. TarDay?" They're so annoying when they try to be funny. I sigh, this man doesn't even get the joke. Just change the pronunciation of a word and no one's the wiser.

"Yeah." He took a menu and showed me to their table. He pulled out my chair for me (what a gentlemen) and placed my menu in my hands. He smiled a charming smile and if he was not at least forty-five years older than me I may have returned the same smile. When he left I turned towards my friends. I was more than a little nervous.

"Hello girls. Sorry I'm late but someone who shall remain nameless coughMinacough forgot to call me with a reminder." I smiled apologetically at Amy, Lita and Raye. When my gaze fell upon Mina I gave her the scariest glare I could muster. She just gave me a smug smile and turned her nose upwards at me.

"Don't worry about it Sere. We actually just got here ten minutes ago." Lita spoke to me though her eyes were already searching the menu.

"What?! Then why the hell did you tell the host my name was Ms. TarDay?" I'm not really angry. I'm too tired to be angry. Maybe if a certain look-a-like of mine hadn't stole my only means of happiness I may have had the strength to be angry.

"Because Queen Ditz, you are late. We just knew the inevitable." Raye spared me a glance and then returned to her menu. I think she has me mistaken with Mina. I'm the Queen of All. Mina is the Queen Ditz. Ha! Take that Raye.

"But you were late too!" Am I the only one who understands that?

"Not technically Serena. Since we were the first here we set the time bar. You came late." I knew I could count on Amy to use semantics to win over the argument. Now if only I was as smart as her.

"Whatever. Let's just order. I'm starved!" I opened my menu and started scanning the appetizers and moving my way over to the entrees. My eyes didn't seem to register any of the meals but instead went straight to the dessert column and began organizing the desserts in which order I'd eat them first.

"You know Sere, I don't think what you're _starved _for is on the menu." My eyes narrowed at Mina. Leave it to her not to leave something alone.

"Mind filling us in Serena or should we just wait for the exaggerated Mina version?" Raye was now looking intently at me, her menu closed and her hands folded atop. One by one all pairs of eyes were staring directly at me. How did they get so good at intimidation? Did they go to a seminar without me?

"There's nothing to fill in. Other than the holes in Mina's head." I stuck my tongue out at her and returned to my dessert choices.

"Alright fine. Mina please elaborate." My jaw dropped. That's low.

"Apparently a six foot three, black haired, blue eyed, muscular God has taken an interest in our little Sere. He invited her out on a date. Their first encounter was the day Serena got back. Darien, is the God's name, was naked in her apartment with a woman! Later that day he pinned--" I cut her off there.

"That's quite enough! Thank you Sell Out." Why do they love tormenting me? I would never been so cruel. I'll work on that lie later.

"Wow a God huh Sere? Nice. There's almost none left in California. You better sink your claws into him before someone else snags him." Lita said through a mouthful of salad. When had the waiter come by? Oh that's right. I was debating over strawberry cheesecake or Raspberry Chocolate mousse cake. Damn you desserts!

"Don't listen to Mina. He is not a God. He's a jackass." Okay so he's gorgeous, I've already admitted that disturbing thought. But I refuse to ever include the words God and Darien in the same sentence. Unless I'm begging God to do a little target practice with those lightning bolts.

"Sere he filled your entire apartment with sunflowers and lilies. I think it's safe to say you're more than a passing attraction." There goes Mina's mouth again. I wonder if super glue is toxic…..

"He what? Come on Serena tell us everything." When did Amy care so much about gossip? Probably about the same time she pitted her brain against me.

"There's really nothing to tell. He's a friend of my brother's. That should give at least an indication of the type of guy he is. Him and some chick were NAKED. TOGETHER. In my apartment. He tried to….befriend me in an alley but I shot him down. And then the next day my apartment was filled with flowers and he was there inviting me to some Charity Ball. That's all I swear." So I left out the wall in the alley. I doubt that little tidbit would even interest them.

"By 'befriend' she means he pinned her against an alley wall and tried to have his way with her." Mina giggled at me. I need to get a dog. I bet a dog could keep my secrets.

"So are you?" Lita asked. She looked so giddy. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this my life? Why is she so happy?

"Am I what?" I hate when they gang up on me. They always gang up on me and then I always end us caving into their demands. True most of the time they are right but that's only MOST of the time.

"Go out with him you fruit cake!" How come all of a sudden they find my life so damn entertaining. Last month everyone was swooning over Raye's boyfriend of the month. Everyone but me that is. He was a total skeazeball. Thank God Raye came to her senses in time.

"But I don't want to! I can't let him win. That's all this is to him, a stupid macho act. He's just trying to prove to himself that he can make me go all starry eyed for him." They don't seem convinced. I guess I have only one card left to play. The sympathy card.

"I don't want to get hurt and I honestly think he will hurt me." I'm even convincing myself. I don't remember telling my eyes to get watery.

"Serena you have to give him a chance. Just a small one. You don't even have to go out on a date with him. Just try to get to know him better before you discard him immediately. Who knows he might be….." She paused for effect before a thousand watt smile lit her face. "The One!" Mina needs a life.

"Besides if he hurts you we'll be there to hurt him worse." Lita winked at me. I could always count on her to beat up my dates from hell. See. They always wear me down.

"Fine! Geesh you hens sure do like to cluck." I wonder where that waiter has run off to…..

"Are you ladies ready to order?" Now that's just creepy.

--

Alright first thing, I'm not sure if anyone has really followed the weather recently but Florida had become target practice for every major hurricane and tropical storm. I live in Florida and my area got hit, unfortunately. Before any of you get too worried, nothing too serious. It's just taken me and my family a little while to get back on our feet. But rest assured everything is back to normal. Also I'm sorry this chapter is short, there was so much more I wanted in this one (for instance S/D interaction) but I just haven't really had much time. I'm sure you all understand. It may take me a little while to get the next chapter out again but not nearly as long as this one. Well that's all and thank you for taking the time to read these notes.


	6. A Masquerade?

Here you go, loyal readers, Chapter six. I will warn you there is some language so take caution!

-…………………………………………….

Come on you can do this. It's just a phone call. Pick up the phone. After about an hour of lifting the phone and then hanging it up again I was finally able to dial the number. Breathe in -RING- breathe out. -RING- Nice deep breaths. -RING- Oh well no one home better luck tomorrow.

"Hello?" Damn. So close.

"Um hi. Darien, it's Serena." Oh lord I really wish my hands would stop shaking.

"I'm glad you called. I was starting to get worried you were avoiding me." Oh he's making a joke. Jokes are good. He has such a sexy laugh. Come on Sere, focus. Stay on the ball.

"Yeah. Well I was just calling to um…see if your…um offer was uh…. still available?" Note to self: never speak again.

"You mean me asking you out on a date? That offer?" He's mocking me.

"Yes. If you still want to go, I'd…" I hope everyone brought their ice skates because hell's about to freeze over. "I'd love to go with you."

There's nothing but silence. Maybe he died from shock. Or maybe he doesn't want to go with me anymore. Could he have already found another girl willing to go with him to the ball? I bet he has and purposely didn't tell me because he wanted to hear me say yes before telling me there's been a change of plans. All right who opened my box of paranoia?

"Wonderful. I'll stop by this evening to tell you more about the charity ball."

"Wait, what? Why do you have to stop by here tonight?" I can't be around him right now. Not yet. Don't ask why. I'm too confused. My mom was right. Boys do gum up the works.

"Because I may not have the chance again before the ball and I need to tell you the details." Does he honestly expect me to believe that? How complicated can it be. What clothes to put on, when, and where. See, simple explanations.

"Why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"Well it's kind of confusing. This charity ball is like five different parties thrown into one. Sort of like a way to get more money by making people go to more than one party. See it's very confusing." Damn him and his logic!

"Alright. What time?" You see this is what happens when you invite the devil into your home.

"Is 5:30 okay with you?" Let's see what did I have planned for 5:30…. oh yes strangle all my friends. Well I guess I could push that to 6:30.

"Yes that's okay." Am I too young to have a stroke? I am feeling a bit dizzy.

"I'm glad you decided to give me a chance. You won't regret it. See you at 5:30." Well that conversation ended a little differently then I had thought it would. He's coming to my apartment in exactly six hours. Wow, I'm actually going to go through with this. Since when did I stop being a man hater? Probably since this gorgeous man walked naked into my life.

-……………………………………………………

"What time did you say he was coming to your apartment again?" Ha does she think I was born yesterday? Like I would honestly tell her when a man was coming over to my apartment. She'd probably stand outside my door and greet him. Then usher him inside where he'd see candles lit and hear soft music playing. Then there would be me with one leg on the fire escape outside my window, desperately trying to escape.

"That is the most pathetic attempt you've made so far at getting information out of me. I must say I am somewhat disappointed. I at least thought you'd put some bit of effort into humiliating me." For prom Jake Adams asked me to be his date. Mina found out and started writing on all my notebooks, "Mrs. Jake Adams." Jakes Adams later told me he wasn't quite ready for a long-term relationship.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just come and camp out. Maybe I'll bring that photo album of us. You know the year you thought you'd look cute with a bob haircut?" Check and mate.

"5:30." Ah defeat, my old friend.

"Now see that wasn't so hard was it?" Oh I hate it when she talks to me like a child.

"Bite me." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Last time I did, I had to explain why I had a bruise in the shape of someone's jaw on my upper arm.

"Testy. You know for someone who just snagged herself a very attractive man, you sure do have a bit of an attitude." Gee I wonder how she noticed.

"You know what I am testy! I would like to be able to have control of MY OWN life every once in a while. All four of you are always messing with my life. Well STOP! If I need your help I'll ask for it! Got it?" Okay ouch. I even winced when I finished that last sentence.

"Fine." She just hung up on me. I cannot believe she just hung up on me. Okay time for redial.

"I said fine." I am so beyond dumbstruck right now because not only did she hang up on me once she just hung up on me again! That is two, count them, two times she has hung up on me within the last thirty seconds. That has got to be a record. Redial.

"Mina do not hang up on me aga-" THREE TIMES! Redial.

"I swear if you hang up on me one more time I'll-" I think this time I really am having a stroke. Okay this is the last time I'm hitting redial. It's time to use the last resort. Some of you may want to avert your eyes; this is not going to be pretty. Redial.

"Mina I'm sorry. Please don't hang up on me again. Okay I'm sorry." Hey I did warn you to avert your eyes.

"Apology accepted. I'm glad you found your senses. I cannot believe you would actually say you don't like us helping you with your messed up life. That hurt." And there is the guilt trip that I knew would inevitably ensue after my apology to Mina.

"You know I am a grown woman. I can handle my life." No comments thank you.

"We all know that. We just like to give you a push in the right direction." Yeah and I just like to lightly tap her with the heel of my shoe.

"Push? I think you mean shove." Oh! Score one Serena.

"So anyways. What are you going to wear?" Don't you just love the phrase 'so anyways' it's such a wonderfully perfect way to change the subject so abruptly. Someone could be in the middle of telling you his or her life's story then with just a quick toss of 'so anyways' and suddenly you're talking about how your dog scoots his butt across the floor.

"What I'm wearing right now." Did she really think I'd actually put some effort into looking good for something that isn't even a date? My motto: save the A-material for the real thing.

"Sere, honey, look down." Hmm…. maybe gray sweats and a t-shirt that smells vaguely of cheetos isn't the best outfit to impress.

"All right I'll change. But not because you think so but because I don't like Cheetos." Yes I am aware I am the only person in this conversation that understands what that means.

"You are aware that you are the-"

"YES. Good bye Mina." Ah ha! Now it's my turn to end our conversation angrily. Oh that felt good. Damnit! Now what am I supposed to wear? Cleans clothes?

-…………………………………………..

It is now approximately twenty-three minutes until go time. I still have to find my shoes, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and put on deodorant. Maybe I can get away without brushing my teeth. No I'd better play it safe. Better to have breath that smells good than breath that could make a mosquito fall in mid-flight.

Okay now I know when I bought these shoes there were two of them. I remember because I tried both of them on because Lita kept saying my left foot was smaller than my right foot. In fact she bet me five bucks it was. Hence the reason I tried on both shoes. Come to think of it, she never forked over the cash. Never trust tall brunettes. They're shady characters, the whole lot of them. What the…

"AHH!" Holy shit! That hurt like a mother. Since most of you missed that, I'll fill you in. I tripped. It seems my foot snagged on something sticking out from underneath the couch and took a straight head dive for the ground. Luckily though my cat-like reflexes allowed my ass to take the brunt of the fall. Oh well, I had 'get a bruise on ass' on my to-do list all month. There is good news though! I found my shoe.

Any of you catch on to where it was? Ah yes, you in front. In my closet you say? No, no I'm sorry but thanks for playing. Oh you in the blue. On my foot? Sorry I may be blonde but I'm not THAT blonde. You ma'am, yes you behind the balding man. Under the couch you say? Wonderful! Please stand up, take a bow. Someone get this woman a cookie.

All right now that I wasted five minutes on an imaginary scenario playing out in my head, it's time to brush my teeth. Okay toothbrush, tooth brush… I know it is somewhere in this area. Oh come on, it's gotta at least be near the tooth paste. Ha-Ha! Victory is mine. Now that I am officially brushing my teeth I'd better go put a shirt on. I know what you're thinking, but have no fear. I can multi-task!

Now comes the tricky part. Putting my shirt over my head with my toothbrush in my mouth. Here I go. Arms in sleeves. Shirt raised, poised right above my head. Toothbrush held steadily in my mouth. Head going through neck hole and the rest is pie.

-Knock-Knock- Huh? Oh crap! I've been distracted. Oh crap I'm stuck! Don't panic, do NOT panic. It's probably just Mina.

"Serena? It's Darien." Crap! Okay time to start panicking. Where is the stupid opening in this shirt. It was there just one second ago. Damn tooth brush. Oh man I can't get the shirt on without getting toothpaste on the shirt. And I can't seem to get my arms out. Okay keep cool. Worst things could be happening right now. Wait, is that my doorknob turning?

"Serena? The door was open I hope you don't mind…" Immediately my body turns toward his voice. Bad idea. My arms above my head, my head not even visible and oh yes the icing on the cake, my bra in plain site.

"You know usually this doesn't happen until AFTER the date." He's laughing at me and I'm stuck in a t-shirt. Please Lord strike me down. Okay time to run for the bathroom. I'm in the bathroom and slam the door shut. I cannot believe that jerk! How dare he come into my home and insult me, AGAIN! I should just kick him out on his ass, he deserves it. First things first, shirt goes on rest of body.

-…………………………………………………

I've been in the bathroom for exactly eight minutes and thirty-two seconds, thirty-three seconds, thirty…anyways you get the point. Time to go out there and teach that little boy some manners. Prepare world, man hater Serena Carter is back with a vengeance.

"All right mister, get out." Innocent bystanders take cover.

"I don't understand." Aw he looks so cute when he's confused.

"You think you can come into my home and insult me? Well buster you have another thing coming. You can just go and enjoy your balls yourself because I don't want anything to do with them!" I'm talking about the charity balls you pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter.

"But just this morning you said on the phone…" Time to shut him up.

"I can explain that very easily. Someone slipped me cracked! Now get out!" Teach him to laugh at me in my own home.

"God damn woman! First you're all doughy eyed over me on the phone and now you're yelling at me to get out of your house! What is it with you women! Do you love tormenting us men?" Women tormenting men? I think that little slut has it backwards.

"You actually have the nerve to come into a woman's home and tell her that her gender torments YOUR gender! Okay maybe someone slipped YOU some crack too!" Honestly why do men always try to play the victim? Oh my girlfriend caught me cheating and set all my clothes on fire. I called my girlfriend fat and she won't stop crying, please someone help me! Well boo-hoo! We're the ones who have to put up with their non-sense.

"Well after talking to you I sure hope whoever slipped me some crack has more!" Oh that slimy, low down, little worm.

"Why you arrogant, egotistical, ass!" Come on buddy I dare you to say something back!

"At least I'm not a cynical, shrew!"

"Did you just call me a shrew?" I am not even near the shrew category.

"Well if the shoe fits!" That's it, claws are coming out.

"I'd rather be a cynical, shrew than a slut!" And that's the damn truth!

"Well gee, perhaps if you uncrossed your legs maybe once you'd get something between them!" Oh that's low, even for an asshole like him. Wow is it hot in here or is it just me? Mmm….He sure does look sexy in the heat of an argument…. And his skin looks so irresistible. Maybe just a light touch on his cheek.

"Are you as hot as me?" Oh his voice is so seductive.

"Hotter." And then his lips were on mine. His kiss, so passionate and yet so possessive. Oh no, I'm losing this battle aren't I? Stop Serena. Pull away. No, stay, please. His lips are so soft and so sensual. When was the last time you were kissed like this?

-Ring- He kisses so damn good my ears are ringing. -Ring- Wha…? Maybe it's not his kisses. -Ring- I think it's the phone….

"Just let the machine get it…" Ahh! Bad Serena! Very bad! Okay come on, just push him away. Place your hands firmly on his chest and push, hard. Wow, his chest is rock hard. Maybe just a little longer…

"Serena, honey, it's your mother. I just wanted you to know that rash on your father's back isn't anything serious. Turns out he's allergic to peanuts. It's the funniest thing. I mean you know how much your father loves those planter's peanuts. Apparently his body built up….oh what did the doctor call it….oh yes…." Mom never did remember there are time limits to answering machines.

"All right, let's take that as a sign from God that what we were just doing is a sin against nature. The door is on your left, have a wonderful evening." Beautifully done Serena. Now exit gracefully and all will be right in the world.

"Oomph!" Damnit, didn't I move that shoe? All right since my first choice didn't work out so well I'll just lie here on the floor and wait for him to leave. What the…why is there a waffle stuck to my ceiling? Note to self: When kid brother is house-sitting remove all food from house.

"The ball is formal. I'll be wearing a black tuxedo and a white domino mask. It's sort of like a masquerade ball. And like I said earlier it's about five different parties thrown into one. The reason I say that is because there are five different themes. So I hope you don't mind I chose the masquerade. Is that all right?" Huh? Did the rock, hard chest with lips just say something? I'll just nod, as if I were actually listening.

"Wonderful. It starts at seven o' clock sharp. So I'll pick you up at a quarter after six. Don't worry about transportation I have everything planned. I do suggest though, you bring a small amount of money for the charity. Just so they don't keep bothering you all night." Oh wow, he has such gorgeous blue eyes. They're so mesmerizing.

"I know I'm gorgeous but at least make some kind of gesture to show you're acknowledging what I'm saying." Time for angry eyes. How can a man be so utterly charming one moment and then so totally repulsive the next? It is one of life's true mysteries.

"Listen pal, I'm only going because it's for charity. You just happen to be my only way to be able to make a contribution. Though I do hope you bought three tickets because it seems you can never leave home without your ego in tow." Ba da bum chhh. I would honestly love it, if I had a personal drummer who followed me around everywhere with his portable drum set and played that after every joke. That would sure as hell make life more interesting.

"Right, 'charity.' Well I'm glad you chose to be charitable with me." He smirks too much. I hate that, a lot.

"Whatever. Goodnight Darien." Maybe after the eighth time he'll get the hint and finally leave.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" I cannot believe he's puckering his lips at me. What a dink.

"GOODNIGHT DARIEN." I slammed the door right in his face. Oh that was so much fun. I haven't slammed a door in a guys face since my dad paid my cousin to take me to my seventh grade homecoming dance. My cousin was dressed in the most hideous tuxedo ever. I couldn't help but shut the door in his face. No man should ever wear ruffles. And no woman should ever have to be seen with a man who would gladly look like a potato chip.

"Goodnight, beautiful Serena." Please kill me now.

-……………………………………………..

I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me what ya think. And please feel free to make suggestions.


	7. Never You

Sorry it's been so long but I've had the worst writer's block. It was like no matter what I couldn't think of what to write next. But I'm very happy with this chapter and I really hope you are too.

----------------------

"So explain to me how 'Satan stole your soul'?" Mina looked up at me after shoving a spoon full of cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth.

"He invited me to a Charity Ball and I accepted." I replied dryly. I looked over at Lita when she started giggling. Ice cream started to drip out of her mouth with every giggle made at my expense. At least I still have ice cream on my side.

"Oh come off it Sere. A charming, gorgeous man has taken an interest in you. Just be happy it's prince charming and not prince alarming." Wow did Raye really say something so corny? I must admit I'm very disappointed. She definitely is not up to par today. I mean she didn't even once make me feel inferior to her. She's probably getting sick or something.

"Wow. I'm sure my sides will be splitting any moment." I stick my tongue out at her and steal the carton of Ben and Jerry's she's been hoarding. Uh-oh. Why did I take another woman's ice cream? I don't remember making any type of death wish. Already Raye's eyes are narrowing in on me. Everyone else is just staring, mouths wide open. I very slowly, place the ice cream back at Raye's feet. And then ever so slowly pull my hands back, making sure she sees the palms of my hands at all times. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank Satan for further screwing up my life.

"You know maybe this is a bad idea because she just broke the third sacred rule of friendship. '_Best friends will never steal ice cream from each other.' _I don't think Serena has broken that rule throughout our entire friendship…" Finally the haze of a hot man is lifting.

"True but she has been known to hide it from us." I try to give Amy my most angry of angry eyes and in return she gives me a wink of the eye. I give her angry eyes and she mocks me. Yup that sounds about right.

"Oh Amy, I forgot you were there. Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate your clever mind always aiding me in my troubles." Sarcasm, table for one!

"How come you're all targeting me? Perhaps it's because you're all hiding something hmm?" Did Mina's eye just twitch? It did! They are hiding something!

"You are! Tell me right now or I swear!" Okay so I have nothing to swear with or by but they get the picture.

"We are not hiding anything Sere. Stop being so paranoid." Mina's eye twitched again! Haha I love it!

"Really Mina? You're not hiding anything? I'm just being _paranoid _am I?" Ooh it twitched again. Okay now it's just kind of creepy.

"Is it me or is there an echo in here?" Comedy from Lita? I think not.

"What a comical side you have Lita, when you're LYING TO ME!" Yes a bit overly dramatic but I think they know I know they know something I don't know. Everyone follow that? No? Okay read it one more time, but slowly. Don't feel bad I have to re-think my thoughts many a times. Everyone with me now? Great.

"We are not hiding anything from you." Amy the reinforcer. I definitely see it. It's always the quiet ones that tend to have _that _side. If you get my drift. -Wink-Wink.-

"Then how come Mina's eye keeps twitching?" I really wish it'd stop doing that. At first it was amusing now it's just down and out weird. They all slowly look at each other as if debating on whether or not to tell me. Ouch, that really hurts.

"Okay, but we really were keeping it from you with the best intentions. We didn't want you to freak out about it or anything because it's really not a big deal." Raye is really starting to freak me out now. All of them are in fact. I wish they'd tell me already because my mind is already formulating bad scenarios. I think people purposely take their time telling someone bad news. That way we can think up the worst case scenario and the barer of bad news can either make us feel better or make us feel worse. Right now I'm terrified.

"Steve and Carla are engaged." Oh yea that's way worse then what I was thinking. I was thinking my mom and dad were divorcing. I was thinking that all my friends were moving to a different continent. But this, this is my ex-boyfriend and my mortal enemy preparing to get married. To each other! Alrighty here comes the bad memories.

Steve was my first love. We met our junior year of high school. Carla was the captain of the cheerleading squad and my biggest tormentor. I feel you should know that back in high school I wasn't the extremely attractive woman I am now. I don't mean to say that I was ugly but I've definitely gained beauty over the years.

Steve was a major hottie in high school and out of all the gorgeous girls he asked me to winter formal. From that night on we were a 'couple.' We stayed together all through out high school. Needless to say Carla hated my guts and became my biggest tormentor when Steve and I were officially a couple. She was always trying to hook up with him but like the great guy he was he shot her down every time. Steve was my first everything and when I say everything I mean _everything. _We broke up our freshmen year in college. We went to different colleges and slowly but surely we pulled apart but that isn't the real thing that broke us up.

I walked in on him and Carla (who coincidentally decided to go to the same college as Steve) in the middle of sex. I'm not sure if they even saw me, I ran out of there so fast. But shortly after I received a phone call from Steve saying he felt we should explore other options. I never told him I had seen him and her together. I couldn't bare the humiliation. The only people who I ever told are these four women, staring intently at me.

"Oh." I can't believe I'm still getting so emotional about this. It's been three years already!

"There's more…" Mina threw out hesitantly. I'm not quite sure I can take much more.

"They're going to the Charity Ball too. To the," Raye looks at the other girls and then back at me, "masquerade." Oh boy. I'm definitely not feeling very well. I think I have to throw up.

"Excuse me." I get up and slowly make my way to my bathroom. I shut the door behind me, kneel down in front of the toilet and heave out the contents of my stomach. Waiting a few moments to catch my breath, I flush the toilet and move to the sink. I grab some mouth wash and rinse a little. Then I throw some cold water on my face. I hear a light knock on the door. I look at the door for a moment, debating on whether or not to open. I decide, against better judgment, to let my friends make me feel better. Opening the door I see all four of their faces.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted you to have fun with Darien. He seems genuinely interested in you. We just want you to be happy again Sere." Lita says and I can tell she means it. They all mean it.

"I know. I'm still going. I mean what's the worst that can happen? They see me dancing with a man twice as hot as Steve?" I laugh lightly but they and I can tell it's fake.

"You can have my ice cream Sere." Raye ventures out. I look at her for a moment and burst out laughing. Then they all start laughing. I told her my sides would be splitting any moment.

---------------------

Three days before hell on earth. Yes here I am, the optimist. Mina demanded her and I go shopping for our dresses together. Luckily she's going to the masquerade also. In fact I think a majority of the people going to the Charity Ball are going to the masquerade. I don't know any of the other themes but from what I picked up from Darien was that one was Prehistoric themed. That one should be interesting.

"Let's go into that boutique." Mina points to a tiny hole in the wall store. She has this insane notion that if you pick the tiniest, cruddiest looking store you will find the most choicest of clothing. I haven't had the heart to tell her the truth on the matter. She seems much happier in her delusions.

"Okay but after that we're done for the day!" I'm so beyond exhausted at this point. I can't even feel my feet anymore. I'm constantly looking down to make sure that they're still attached to my legs.

"Don't worry. I'm positive after this store we will find our perfect dresses!" She says in a sing song voice. I know I said I didn't have the heart before but I'm very tempted to pop her little bubble of optimism. I instead opt for the high road.

"Maybe." I may be on the high road but it's not the flying high road.

We walk into the store, Mina's hopes high, my feet swollen. We take one look at the boutique and our jaws drop. We promptly leave said boutique and try hard to rid our minds of whips and chains.

"Never again woman. Never again. This ends now." I sound a little off kilter. I hope I don't do anything rash. I pull Mina roughly into a nice shop situated in the middle of two prominent stores. It's a lovely store. The mannequins in the window were wearing gorgeous renascence clothing. I know we're not going to a renascence themed party but maybe they have a variety.

"I want this one!" I hear Mina exclaim. She's holding a floor length gown. It's a bright gold color made of a shimmering material. The sleeves are off the shoulder and look just long enough to go about mid hand on Mina. It's a V-neck gown, that ties in the back in a criss-cross pattern. Wow I feel bad for whichever guy goes home with her. By the time he gets that dress off her it'll be a new day.

"Well go buy it. I'll wait here for you." I reply absent-mindly.

"What about you?" Mina inquires. But I can tell she's more interested in the gown in her hands.

"Don't worry. Just go buy that dress already." I shoo her away and towards the cashier. When she finally moves I browse around the store. Stopping at a rack of dresses every now and then. I'm not even really looking at the dresses just kind of appraising them.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" I look up and find a somewhat attractive guy staring at me with a slight smile on his face. Well hello cutie.

"I don't think so. I'm browsing I guess." I give him my cutest smile and he smiles right back. Okay why am I getting this nagging feeling like I'm doing something wrong? Oh for goodness sake! Darien and I aren't even dating! Yet another aspect of my life Satan has ruined. I promptly remove my cutest smile and turn back to the racks of dresses.

"Well if you need anything, just call me." The cute sales clerk stays for a moment longer. I wish he'd just leave already. He's not getting any from me, unfortunately. I don't want any of you to get the wrong idea. Don't start thinking that I want Dar—Satan, because I don't! That sales clerk had really weird……facial expressions. That's right, weird facial expressions.

After kicking myself a few dozen times I continue my trek through the rest of the store. I find myself at the end of the store. I slowly turn around to go back to where Mina is and I see it. The dress I want.

It's a gorgeous shade of silver-white. Not a dark shade of silver but not light enough to be a shade of white. There are small, pearls along the hem, right under where my breasts would be. The pearls are just on the front of the dress. The top of the dress is like a halter top. It has no sleeves, just a tie to go around my neck. The back of the dress leaves the top half of my back exposed and covers the rest. It's gorgeous and it's mine.

-------------------------

It's the night before the Ball and I can't sleep. This is great. What am I supposed to do to pass the time. I don't really like to watch TV late at night. I don't really know why, it just doesn't really calm me. I know I'll eat some ice cream. Now I know it's bad to eat in the middle of the night but I don't care. No one's going to know but me and I think I can live with the guilt.

I drowsily make my way to the freezer and take out the carton of ice cream. Placing it on my kitchen counter I root through one of my drawers and finally find a spoon. I pause briefly at one of the cabinets, debating on whether or not I need a bowl. I decide against it because, well because I'm going to eat the whole carton of ice cream. I'm not even going to lie. It's late and I'm grouchy so down goes the ice cream.

I pop the top of the ice cream carton, spoon ready to dive into the delicious dessert. I almost start to cry when I see that there's nothing inside. I guess at that ice cream party the girls and I had, we really must have partied. I throw the carton angrily into the sink, along with my hopes of satisfaction for the night. I glance at the clock. It's only 1:00 a.m. The convenience store around the corner is open twenty-four hours. What the hell. Changing into a white tank top and some brown running shorts, I grab my tennis shoes and make my way to the convenience store.

------------------------

All the flavors! So many choices so little money. After what seemed like hours I make my choice and walk towards the check-out counter with a pint of vanilla caramel cup. I pay and leave the store quickly. The clerk was giving me the weirdest looks! Like it's so unbelievable that a woman would go out into the night by herself, for ice cream. What self respecting woman wouldn't for ice cream?

"Serena?" Not damn way. Just keep walking. It's all in your head.

"Wait Serena. It's Darien." Damn you ice cream! I blame you for all my troubles! Deciding to face my fate, I plaster a giant smile to my face and turn around to greet Satan.

"Hi. What are you doing out so late?" Oh this is awkward. Why are my eyes on his lips? Stop it! Move, up, now!

"I could ask the same to you." Touché.

"I needed a fix." Did that make me sound like a druggie? Okay I'm guessing by the stare he's giving me that's a definite yes. I quick hold up the ice cream carton and watch as his eyes go from confused to relieved. Relieved? Why should he care if I'm addicted to crack?

"Well I couldn't sleep so I was going to go walk on the beach. Would you like to come?" Wow I think he's actually being earnest. Hmm. This is definitely a man who gets a heck of a lot more attractive under the moonlight. Well I guess I could make his night.

"Sure." He turns to me and smiles. There's something about his smile. It's like he's thanking me in his smile. But why would he thank me for walking with him? We head towards the beach, neither of us really talking. Luckily it's not one of those awkward silences. Those are definitely uncomfortable. I hear the waves crashing against the shore as we near the beach. I'm still walking when I realize Darien stopped a few steps behind. I turn, about to ask why he was stopping when I see he's taking his shoes off. For some unknown reason I smile. What is it about this man that keeps grabbing at me?

Following his lead, I take off my tennis shoes. We leave our shoes where we took them off. And start walking the beach, the sand lightly crushing under our weight. Still neither of us say anything. Darien never struck me as the kind of man to ever be at a loss for words. I can see swings just ahead of us. Instead of asking him, I just walk to them, him following close behind me. We start off in a slow swing and gradually pick up the pace. Not a fast pace but not slow.

"How did you get invited to this Charity Ball?" Yes I decided to break the silence. Where's my gold star for effort?

"I'm throwing it." What?

"What?" I've been known for thinking out loud.

"I'm rich. I have a charity ball every year to give my money to people who actually need it." I think my brain's broken because I'm not comprehending any of the words coming out of his mouth.

"How?" What else can I say with a broken brain?

"My parents left me their fortune. Over the years I've managed to make it grow." Oh well that makes sense. Oh wait does that mean his parents are dead?

"I'm sorry." This conversation is not going the way I had planned.

"It's okay they died when I was young so I had some years to cope." He's smiling. That's good.

"That's good." I feel dumb and guilty.

"Why did you decide to go with me? Not that I'm complaining but you seemed to hate my guts from day one. But I do admit I didn't really give a reason not to and I'm sorry about that." This is so twilight zone.

"My friends. They seem to think…well that you're genuinely interested in me." Oh please say you are, please. I know I've been prickly but please say you are.

"I am. You're….." Do not say prickly. "interesting, to say the least." I giggle and he smiles at me. He has such a beautiful smile.

"How long do your balls usually last?" Oh god. That came out wrong. "I mean your parties." I'm so glad it's dark otherwise he'd be seeing me wear a lovely shade of red.

"Late. Midnight, sometimes past that." Say Sere. Just say it. Things can other get better right? After everything you've heard tonight, you got a good thing coming to you.

"Too late for dinner?" I think my heart stopped beating. 911! He's being awfully quiet. Why is he being so quiet? It's a simple yes or no. It shouldn't take too long to say. Unless…oh God unless he's trying to word his rejection just right so I still go to the party with him. Please answer me already!

"No dinner is too late for you." Just one more question. Please answer it right Darien. I don't want this to end.

"Darien please don't hurt me." I stare directly into his eyes, desperately trying to make him understand that I can't be hurt again. Not again.

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurt you Serena. Never you…" He trailed off as his lips found mine.


	8. Ready

You can all thank Dennis for my quick update. He has prevented me from leaving my house for the weekend. For those who don't watch the weather channel (which I'm sure is the better part of all you wonderful readers) Dennis is the opening Hurricane for hurricane season. Florida is yet again under attack. Oh and to SteelHeartRose, at the end of the last chapter that was supposed to be an invitation for after the ball. Sorry for the confusion! Oh and thank you to all the wonderful readers who took the time to review. It honestly did make my day!

--------------

We must have been kissing for hours or so it seems to me. He's such a good kisser. The kind of good kisser that can make a person's brain shutdown. While they are worthwhile kisses I do hate losing all sense of reality. So, with much effort, I slowly ease out of his kiss.

"We should stop." That was so lame.

"Why?" Is he smirking at me? Why. Butthead.

"Because we haven't even been on a date yet. By society's standards I'm a slut." It's sad but true. Why are men allowed to be as promiscuous as they wish but if women even hint at it, we get the accusatory index finger and the preaching eyes? I'll tell you why because men think that because they have a penis they are free of society's constraints and therefore free of judgment. Well guess what, I'm a very judgmental person! Wait….that's not a good thing is it? See! This is where worthwhile kisses lead you.

"What's wrong with being a slut? I happen to make a living out of it and I can tell you first hand, it's a wild ride." What a weirdo. People aren't supposed to like being sluts. It's supposed to be shameful and taboo. Although I will admit I was a temporary slut. Just for a week or so and it was definitely….intriguing.

"Okay _I_ don't like being a slut. Look I'm just going to put this out on the table and cut the crap. I don't mind sluts but I don't like dating them. I'm a one man kinda woman and I like my man to be and feel the same. So if you feel you can't hang up your 'Slut' title I'm afraid you and I aren't going to get very far." Why do I always have to be so harsh? I mean I stand by my words one hundred percent, I just wish I could phrase them so I wouldn't chase the most gorgeous of sluts away.

My mother's right. I'm going to end up a spinster with a thousand fish. I know you're all thinking, 'doesn't a spinster have a thousand cats?' I'm allergic to cats and my mother says I'm not good with dogs. My dog runs away once and _I'm _not good with dogs. He came back! She never remembers that part. So I opted for the in between. Fish are easy to take care. Plus I never really liked the idea of having to clean up after cats or dogs.

"Are you always this straight forward or do I just bring it out in you?" He's smiling. That's a good sign. Oh and it's such a pretty sign too….Focus!

"Unfortunately I am. I've been told a bit rough too." I comment wryly.

"That's okay. I like it rough…" Oh the innuendos and him naked in all of them. Bad Serena, bad! You can't say no sluts and then have those slut-filled thoughts. I'm such a contradiction.

"I think I better get home. After all I don't want to look something the cat dragged in." At this point I think I'm going to look far worse than anything the cat could drag in.

"Can I walk you home?" This is so weird. I feel like I'm back in middle school and my first sweet heart is shyly holding my hand. It's nice, innocent even.

"I'd like that, very much." What is it about him, that makes me weak in the knees?

The walk back to my apartment was silent. I'm not sure if we weren't talking because we just couldn't think of anything to say or because what else can you say after a kiss like that? How's the weather? See any good movies lately? I think not. I see my building nearing with every step we take. I quickly start trying to come up with the perfect goodbye and believe me that's not easy.

"Well this is me." I stupidly point to my door and then do everything I can not to slap myself. Of course he knows where I live. How else could he have sent me so many flowers and personally invited me to the Charity ball, _in my own home. _

"Yeah, I remember." He lightly chuckles and I find myself giggling softly. It's not quite that uncomfortable laughing. More toward the 'we both realize something stupid was said,' laughing.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Six forty-five, right?" Now I'm just babbling. I wish there was a button I could push that would automatically close my mouth. Therefore preventing any pointless and potentially embarrassing conversation. I smile one last time and start to go inside when he lightly touches my hand. I stop and turn to him, a questioning look upon my face.

"I can hang it up. If that's what you want. I don't know what this is between us but I do know, that I'm willing to be a one woman kinda man." Maybe he is for real. Maybe _this _is for real. The sincerity in his voice is what compelled me to grab the collar of his shirt and press my lips against his.

"Wanna come in?" I can barely speak against his fervent kisses. Suddenly he slows his kisses until he's separated himself completely from me. A boyish grin on his face.

"But wouldn't that definitely make you a slut by society's standards?" That is a very valid point. Am I really willing to be so blatantly branded for a night of passion with this beautiful man. Just one glance at his lips makes my decision for me.

"I think I can accept that fate." I give him my most convincing smile, hoping he gives in. I can tell he's actually debating. So deciding to take matters into my own hands, or rather my lips, I start to lightly kiss his neck.

"Uh….well…um…" Smiling inwardly while he stammers, I make my way up toward his jaw. Still placing feathery kisses on his skin. I start kissing his cheek and slowly move to his mouth and before placing my mouth fully on his, I stop.

"Well?" I try to ask in a seductive tone but even I can hear the soft giggles in my voice. I couldn't help it! He's stammering for goodness sake! All his composure is gone and he's nothing but goo in my hands! It's funny. I glance into his eyes and sigh, I guess his composure is back.

"As hard as this is for me, emphasis on _hard, _I plan to have some type of relationship between us before I get between you." With a quick wink, a soft kiss on my lips, and a bright blush staining my cheeks, he's gone. This is definitely going to be interesting.

--------------------------------

-Ring- "Uhh…." –Ring- "No…." –Ring- "Stop…."

"Hey it's Serena. You know what to do." -Beep-

"Sere pick up. Come on Sere I know you're there. Wakey wakey!" Damnit. All. To. Hell.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me up? That was quite possibly one of the best sleeps I have had in the past year." Does she even realize how hard it is to get a good night's sleep?

"Oh be quiet Mrs. Grumpy Pants. It's time for you to greet the day!" She is far too chipper this early in the morning. Why is it that the person doing the waking is always over the top joyful? And why is it that the waker is always surprised at the anger of the wakey? Are they really so shocked? It's like taking a dog's chew toy and then scratching your head in confusion when they do nothing but growl at you.

"What do you want?" So tired. Need. More. Sleep.

"Serena Ann Carter are you aware of what today is?" What is today? What was yesterday? And for that matter what year is it? I hate having a fuzzy memory in the morning. But then again I probably wouldn't have a fuzzy memory if I had been able to wake up on my own! Oh crap!

"The Charity Ball!" I shoot up in bed, which was a bad idea because now I'm dizzy. Deep breaths.

"Oh good you didn't forget. So how are you doing your hair? I was thinking that I was going to curl my hair. Not the small curls, but the big, old-school Hollywood curls. What do you think?" Did she just say something? Why is that woman talking to me in the midst of waking up? And on top of that in the midst of realizing how important today! You'd think she would understand I need all the beauty sleep I can get.

"Mina my brain is working very slowly. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, what on earth are you going on about?" That sounded rude. I'm really not trying to be rude but she has to expect this. You have to agree that she had this attitude coming. I mean honestly, who wakes up one of their supposed best friends at….nine o'clock in the morning! Horrible. Just horrible.

"Really Serena, I know you can be slow but dense also? This Charity Ball is high-class you know. You can't just go waltzing in there looking all drab. So what are you doing with your hair? And please don't say you're just going to wear it down because I will not even look at you if you try to do that." You know I love this girl to death but I swear she can be so shallow sometimes.

"Listen to me. The ball does not start for another ten, that's right, ten hours. I think I will have time to do my hair in a fashion you will most definitely envy, get dressed, and have a great time on my date. I am going back to sleep. Call me in four hours." Sleep good. Me like sleep.

"So you're going to have a great date huh? Is there something you'd like to share with the group?" Did she not hear the part about sleep? Oh I bet she's devised some type of plot to prevent me from sleeping. Why I have no idea but I bet she did it anyway! She probably has it all planned out and laughs maniacally all the while twirling her handle-bar mustache. Wait…does Mina have a handle-bar mustache? I can't remember….

"Yes. Me like him. Him nice." This is what happens when you try to make conversation with someone whose brain is half asleep.

"Oh! I just knew you two would hit it off. I could tell because you always get really angry when you truly like the guy. Plus I could just tell he wanted you, he is not a man who knows of subtlety. So tell me details!" I think she likes torturing me. No I know it. I mean usually Mina likes to torture me face to face and with me fully awake so she can get full enjoyment out of my misery but now. Oh now she is sinking to an all new low. I can't even function properly I'm so tired and here she is pouncing on me for even the slightest hint of gossip!

"Please. I'm begging you woman. Let me sleep!" Sleep, how I miss thee.

"Fine go back to sleep. But when you wake up again I intend to get all the details out of--" Yes I did just hang up the phone on her. And yes, I will be falling back asleep in approximately five seconds. Four, three, two….

----------------------------------

"So Mina says you've fallen for the slut? I'm surprised Sere, I thought you were anti-slut. Didn't you even buy repellent at one time in your life?" Heh Raye remembers that. She doesn't remember when we met but she remembers one of my more embarrassing lapse of judgments. Go figure.

"Do you guys think that for once you could restrain yourselves from ragging on me. This is what you wanted remember? You can't shake your heads in shame when you were praising him a mere week ago." When I don't agree with them I'm automatically wrong. When I do agree with them I'm automatically wrong. Does anyone else see the flaw in this system?

"No one's ragging on you Serena, we're just surprised. After all that huffing and puffing you did at the restaurant, we were all sure you wouldn't let things happen with him just to spite us! Who knew you'd actually see the error in your ways." I know they all love me and believe I love them all (despite many internal protests) but sometimes I just want to flick them all on the forehead!

"You know Amy I was just wondering how open to our advice you had been when you first met Greg? If I recall you proclaimed your hatred for him moments after meeting him. Whatever did happen to poor little Greg? Oh that's right. YOU MARRIED HIM!" Geesh it's like none of them have ever disagreed with on something and then gone and done the thing we told them to do! They all turn a blind eye to their bad decisions but as soon as it's me, they flaunt it all over town!

"Calm down Sere," and here comes the patronizing, "we're just happy you listened to your heart." I was sure she was going to say 'to your friends.' Does that mean they've finally accepted that I'm a grown woman capable of making her own decisions in her own time?

"Not to mention her friends." They get me every time! As soon as I think I'm pulling myself out of their grip, they pull me back! I just look over at Mina and she winks at me in that way she does when she knows she scored a point in our never ending battle of wits. She's surprisingly always in the lead. I'm not saying she's dumb or anything but she's not exactly the brightest crayon if you get my drift.

"Anyways, if you girls think you can drift from the topic of my life, is there anything you all would care to share?" And now the spotlight moves.

"Well there is something I guess I should tell you guys. Not that I didn't want to or anything of that sort, I just wanted to know for sure before I went around blabbing it to people, you know?" Amy is the absolute, smartest person I know but sometimes I think she doesn't even know how to speak comprehensible English.

"Actually no Ames. Care to enlighten us?" I'm so glad Raye said it and not me. Whenever I question Amy, they think it's because I don't understand. Which is true most of the time but that doesn't mean I'm slower then them. I bet they all wait for me to say the same thing they're all thinking to Amy. 'Huh?'

"Well you guys know how Greg and I have been trying to….you know…" What on Earth is she talking about and why is she blushing? That girl is too shy for her own good! She's fully grown and married to boot and she still blushes when talking about having sex. Wait, why would they _try_ having sex? They've been married for a year now. I feel like I'm forgetting something she's told us. And looking around, I can tell so has everyone else. I wonder….OH MY GOSH!

"Are you pregnant!" Ha I figured it out before them! See I can be just as smart, if not smarter than the rest. Ooo, I can already feel my brain getting bigger. Amy just nods, as squeals of joy escape from her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to have a baby! We're going to be Aunts!" Lita's right! We _are _going to be Aunts! We have to go shopping. We need aunt-stuff. Wait, is that right? Aunt-stuff? Or is it baby-stuff? Heh, baby-stuff. Yup and that would be my brain shrinking.

"Serena if you and Darien get married and have kids, you know what that means?" What on Earth is Amy talking about? Me? Have kids? Does she not remember what happened to my pet rock? While technically it wasn't my fault my dog ate him but I still feel terrible to this day.

"Kids? Marriage? You do know my name is Serena right?" I ask while pointing to myself.

"Our kids will be best friends. Just like all of us!" Wow, Amy sure is something. I'm too afraid to tell her differently based solely on the fact that pregnant women are known to violent outbursts.

"Hey! I think Chad and I will be married way before Serena. How come you want her kids to be friends with your kids before my kids?" Is Raye serious? What is wrong with these women? I haven't even slept with Darien but I'm already having his kid? Wow, that man must have some super- sperm.

"Raye I'm sure you and Chad will be married way before me and have beautiful children who will be wonderful friends with Amy's beautiful children." I smile happily at her hoping she doesn't see the look of 'you're absolutely insane,' I'm sending her.

"What about me?" Lita sounds angry. For once in my life I'm going to take a man's side. Women really are crazy!

--------------------------

"That was one heck of a lunch huh Mina?" Mina and I are in my apartment getting ready for the Ball. We have about two hours and some how that doesn't seem like near enough time. Even though our make-up is done, our hair is done, and we have all our accessories picked out.

"Sere, do you think I'll ever meet Mr. Right?" Whoa! Where did that come from? Mina never questions_ that _question. She always assumed she'd meet Mr. Right and then she'd become Mrs. Right. Then her and him would have a beautiful house in the suburbs with a pink picket fence and a little Chihuahua. She took the American dream and modified it to her standards. Hence the pink fence and a Chihuahua.

"What is wrong with everyone? We are so young, we have plenty of time to meet our Prince Charming." Uh-oh! Oncoming flash-back. 'Prince Alarming.' I still get shivers from that. Whatever demon spirit possessed Raye to say that I hope it got sent right back to hell.

"Easy for you to say! You bagged yourself a live one!" There is definitely something wrong with this situation. Mina is talking about a man in a degrading fashion and I'm not laughing my ass off. Sighing I walk over to where Mina is sitting and take her hands in mine.

"Mina trust me. You WILL find your Mr. Right. I know it. I mean how can you not. You know how beautiful you are." She starts smiling like I knew she would. She can't help but smile when someone comments on how beautiful she is. That's Mina. The humble girl. "And I didn't 'bag myself a live one.' I bagged myself a horny one." I say with a wink and a smile. Well it's true!

"Okay enough with the girl talk. Let's get ready for a party!" Hoorah. The party…I almost forgot about it. Not that I don't want to go with Darien. I changed my mind on that part. But am I really ready to see Steve and Carla again? I don't know if I can muster the strength to be civil to them, let alone prevent myself from bursting into tears. What have I gotten myself into?

-----------------------

Two hours later and three near death experiences, Mina and I were fully dressed and raring to go. She left for the ball by herself. Even though I told her she could come with Darien and me. But she said something about not wanting to be a third wheel. Do not think me a bad friend for feeling this but I must say I was somewhat relieved that she declined my offer. It would be so awkward with Darien and I all over each other and Mina sitting opposite us trying desperately to act nonchalant.

Incase you were all thrown back by me openly admitting that I do in fact like kissing the man whom I had affectionately called the 'Slut,' I decided to just accept the truth. He knows it, I know it, and unfortunately all my friends know it. So there it is. I like kissing sluts. But only the really gorgeous, really sincere, male sluts.

I run into the bathroom for a quick check-up on my hair and my make-up, not to mention to make sure I didn't get any speck of dirt on my dress. I stare at my reflection for a moment. I ended up with my hair down but instead of my usual straight locks, I have medium-sized curls. Mina convinced me to curl my hair also. Although she did make sure I knew that SHE was wearing the old-school Hollywood curls. I also put two, shining pearl clips in my hair to hold my bangs out of my face.

My make-up is modestly done. A light line of eyeliner with some clear mascara. My mother always told me my lashes were thick enough that I didn't need colored mascara. Plus I hate how colored mascara always clumps on my eyes lashes. One time I had some mascara on and I jumped in the shower, forgetting I was wearing the eye make-up. When I got out of the shower I took one look in the mirror and down went my jaw. It looked like a tiny toy car left tread marks down my face.

I chose to wear light blue eye shadow and just a tint of white, sparkling dust, to wear on top of the blue. I hate using blush but I decide that I should have a little extra rosyness to my already rosy cheeks. Then I finished the look with a light pink lipstick with a clear shimmering gloss. With one last look at myself and a twirl in front of the mirror I exited the bathroom.

As if knowing as exactly when I would be ready, I hear a knock at the door. I can hardly contain the amount of butterflies that seem to be doing the mamba in my stomach. This is the defining moment. Will I open up or will this be yet another bust? I do like being an angry, cynical, self-sufficient, and not to forget, hot young woman but I think could warm up to the idea of having a man in my life. Yes, I do think it could be quite _warm_. Opening the door, I send a quick and silent prayer to whatever God is watching over me at that moment that everything goes smoothly.

"Wow…" Oops. Did I say that out loud? I really hadn't meant to, it just sort of came out. I hope he didn't hear that….and he's laughing. I glance upward, to where I just sent my prayer and give them my angry eyes. Well the rest of the night better go smoothly!

"That's supposed to be my line you know. If you keep taking all my charming comments, I think you may lose interest rather fast." Looking him up and down, I rather doubt his last comment.

"I really doubt that." I say with a sweet smile, hoping he hadn't notice the way I had just a second ago objectified his body. By the way he lifted his left eyebrow in a playful manner I suspect he did catch the glance I shot his body. I'll just let him chew on that thought for a little while.

"Are you ready?" He smiles at me and puts out his arm for me to take. I must say I really like this whole chivalry side of him. I rarely get a guy that has that side. Usually he only has the, gentlemen in public side and the horny guy in private side. Occasionally I find the one sided guy. 'Don't care where we are when I grope your body,' side. I don't really care for that one-sided guy. Call me crazy but I like the respectful ones! I know, what am I thinking!

I glance at his arm for a moment and then look to his face with a smile. It hit me then, with such force that I couldn't seem to get any words out. I am ready. The sincerity was just oozing from him. His smile, his eyes, and his words. I was finally ready to be happy and with a man!

"You know, I think I am." Smiling and arm in arm, we make our way toward the limo he has waiting for us. This night might just turn out all right.

----------------------------

OOO a long chapter. Anyone happy? Well I can tell you that there is only one chapter left. I was tempted to put it into this one but I want really want to take my time with it. I already have it planned out so I know how it will go and end. There are two reasons I got this chapter out so quickly. The first like I had explained, Dennis. The second I am leaving for Maine, this weekend so I won't be updating for a few weeks. A month at most. Maybe not even that long. But trust it will NOT take longer than that. Okay well thank you for reading and please review. Tell me if I'm making a few of you happy. Until the last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. Well I want to apologize 10 fold and then some for my lack of update. To be honest I've lost all motivation, inspiration and just plain interest. I have about half of the last chapter. All I can promise is that I will finish my story. It may be a month it may be three. I can at least say it will not take me a any more than four months.

I know that is so very long and that you have already waited much longer than you were told you'd have to but I just really have no creativity right now. I know how I want the chapter to go, I'm just lacking all the stuff in the middle. I'm so sorry you have to wait longer but I will finish that I swear to.

Thank you for all the support you have given me.


	10. Let's Go

Well here is it. The final installment. I hope it was worth the wait, it was definitely worth the journey for me. It's definitely exciting to say the least that I actually finished this. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me to the bitter end. All of you are the reason I didn't writing because believe me I was very tempted. Well anyways enough of the small talk. I can only hope you love it as much as I do. Please feel free to review and tell me how I did. I'd definitely appreciate it!

&&&&&&

"Let me guess you own the limo that will be taking us to the Charity Ball in which you are throwing. Is there anything in this world you do not own?" Honestly it's just one surprise after another. I'm throwing the party, I own limos, and I just bought San Diego. Okay so I made that last part up but it could happen any day now!

"Your heart?" Oh there go those butterflies. I think they've made a home in my stomach. And yet I still feel the need….

"Aw how cheesy. Did you borrow that from Hallmark or was that one all you?" Yes I understand I just described the butterflies but I must save face.

"Oh no my dear, I made that one just for you." He raises my hand to his lips and places a genteel kiss on the backside. We may have only known each other for a couple of weeks now but this man seems to know all the right buttons.

"Do you have an on-off switch for your charm or has it been permanently switched to on?" I feel like he could be dead asleep and suddenly sit up, smiling charmingly and ask me if I'd care for a back massage. Not that I often think of us in bed together or anything…Okay so maybe it's crossed my mind every now and then but frankly I'd tell you to worry if I hadn't had those thoughts.

"It seems to switch itself to on whenever I'm around you." Okay at first it was cute and now it's just starting to get cheesy.

"Okay mister either buy me some chips or get rid of the cheesiness." Oh yeah the first zing of the night goes to Serena. Please, please hold your applause.

"Oh ouch Madame. Okay it has been dually noted that you do not like to be flattered. My Serena, you look absolutely disgusting in that dress tonight." I stare at him for a moment in disbelief. I cannot believe he would gamble his life so willingly. A daredevil, I think I like that.

"Well what about you? You are positively grotesque in that tuxedo. You should take it off immediately." Do it. Do it. Wait a minute, we're alone in the back of a limo…maybe challenging him to disrobe isn't such a good idea. It took me way to long to get ready for this Ball and there's no way I'm going to look disheveled when I see…. Oh no, I really hadn't meant to think about him.

"What's the matter?" Darn it! Why'd he have to notice? '_Well let's see you, go from smiling invitingly to a deep frown and watery eyes. I wonder how on earth he noticed...' _You know I think my inner self, is self-loathing.

"No-t-thing." If he weren't staring so intently at me I would have smacked myself upside the head. I always stutter when I lie. Not real sure why all I know is I'm a terrible liar. It's because of this I had a deprived childhood. You're probably wondering how so. I can sum it all up in ten words, "Mom I-I-I really was saving a kit-t-t-ty stuck in a tree." Unlike all the rest of my peers I never was able to come home late with an impeccable excuse. Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"No come one, I want you to be able to tell me things. I want to be there for you…" Damn, why does he always have to act so perfectly. This would have been so much easier if he were a prick.

"Okay see the ex-love of my life is now engaged to my, for lack of a better phrase, mortal enemy. And they just happen to be going to the same ball we are tonight. I just found out about it two days ago so it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, it's just…you understand right?" Please understand. As much as it pains me to say, I don't think I can handle being dumped right now. I may act independent but everyone deserves someone.

"That's quite a pickle you have on your hands. If you'd like I could not let them in." I stare at him for just a second and then unstoppable giggles start escaping from my mouth. I could really see a future with this man. Just don't tell anyone and by anyone I mean the four women that will be grilling me for every possible detail when this night is over.

"Why are you so wonderful to me? I could not have been any more terrible to you when we first met. I can only imagine what you thought about me then." It's true but you know in my defense he was naked and a slut when I first met him but I'll just leave that to myself.

"Oh if only you knew what I had thought about you. You'd be as red as a tomato. But if you'd really like to know…" I sat waiting for a moment and only a moment. Next thing I knew his lips were pressed almost against my ear and he was whispering things about pretzels and aerobics. Oh my…. dear…I'll spare you the blush. Okay I'll just hint at what he said. Someone in the shape of a pretzel while the other demonstrated why they were at the front of their aerobics class. Hey don't act like you didn't want to know.

"Darien how do you feel about being in a serious relationship?" I figure I'll get the sex-stopping questions out of the way.

"I don't really know. I've never really been in one. But I figure the old adage 'don't knock it till you try it,' rings true in this case." Hmm…Mr. Perfect seems to have some food stuck in his teeth. Oh brother! How do I bring THAT up? When would be a good time to tell him, "Serena you look breath-taking tonight." What'd he say? Oh well now's probably good.

"Darien there's something in your teeth." Wait did he just tell me I looked breath taking? Well going by the look of 'why the hell now!' I'm going with yes. Well sure, why not ruin a perfectly romantic moment with an embarrassing note. I get told I'm 'breath taking' and in response 'You have food in your teeth.' I think that kept the mood…up. Afraid he's mad I ruined the mood I turn away almost immediately but sigh in relief when I hear him chuckle.

"Well you're always honest, I've got to give you that much I guess." Why is it only the most unbelievably gorgeous men have that incredibly appealing boyish grin. It's like only the most gorgeous of gorgeous men can pull that off. I think it's a conspiracy. A way to keep women hooked because if you think about it, if every man could pull that grin off it wouldn't be that spectacular. Thereby losing it's effect and it's ability to grab the attention of any female. I swear I should get paid for this stuff.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment. It just sort of slipped out." Everything wrong always seems to 'slip' out whenever things are going good. Maybe that's God's way of keeping me alone. Perhaps I'm not meant to reproduce. I can just see little sarcastic, anti-men, and woe to the world Serena's running around. Oh that gave me a shiver.

"Cold?" Yes, in a climate-controlled, hotel on wheels, I'm cold. Seriously this limo is incredible. I think it's nicer than my actual home. Well I guess anything that costs more than my apartment is bound to be nicer.

"No, just a shiver, a false alarm if you will." I smile suggestively at him hoping, despite the fact I do not need a warming cuddle he'll give me one anyways. It's not like I can just come out and say 'I want your sex.' Well I probably wouldn't say those exact words but something similar.

"Oh. Just making sure. I wouldn't want my date to freeze to death before she can make me look good." It's a good thing he's cute because that's the only reason he could ever get away with those comments. Okay I think it's time to take matters into my own hands. If he isn't going to catch on to my sexual attempts then I guess I'll just have to help the poor guy out.

"Darien could you tell me if the latch on my necklace is broken?" I turn around slowly, pushing back into him. I bring my arms back to lift my hair away from my neck and exposing my back. Did I say my back? Oh I meant the latch that could be broken on my necklace.

"S-u-ure." I honestly have to bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing out loud. I can't even remember the last time I had such an effect on a man before. I could hear his breathing becoming a bit faster, hitching every now and then. Then his erratic breathing became calm and even. Suddenly it was my turn to breathe uneasy and unsteady. Maybe this was a bad idea.

I turned my head back just slightly. My head was tilted down and all I could really see was his gorgeous, tan neck. I didn't dare look into his eyes otherwise I don't think I'd ever be able to leave them. His was tracing his fingers in lazy circle on my upper back and it was sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I guess this is my fault…" Wow my voice is barely above a whisper. I honestly thought things like that only happened because of movie executives. I can't let things go THIS far. Sure I wanted a little attention but I didn't want him to _stand at attention. _Well maybe a little but just a little.

"Oh yes _this _is definitely your fault." Just hearing his deep laugh brought an instant smile to my face. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

As soon as we were a mere ten miles from the building housing the charity ball I started wringing my hands. It was odd I hadn't really meant to. Honestly I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt Darien's hands atop my own. I look up smiling at him.

"Nervous then?" Nervous? Me? Oh please I only get nervous before my first bikini wax after a long winter. And seeing Steve again isn't anywhere near as bad as Olga, an angry Russian woman, who was recently dumped, coming at you with hot wax and a look of bitter angst in her eyes. Now that is true terror.

"No, just a bit jittery. You?" That my friends, is called switching the spotlight. You might be wondering if it really is that easy and I'm here to tell you it is! And with just three easy payments of $39.95 you can have all the secrets to switching the spotlight and more!

"What would I be nervous about?" Gee the fact that you are throwing the biggest charity ball organized in the past decade and if you don't raise more than the amount previously raised no one will ever endorse your parties again.

"I don't know, just in general." I thought this would be the better approach than petrifying him further. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Just a little, but that's normal. I always get a little nervous before something so important goes down. If tonight is as successful as I'm hoping it will be, we'll be raising more than thirty-five million dollars for the five charities we're representing. But hey, no pressure right." Oh boy I think I'm feeling his nerves.

"Right…no pressure." I'm starting to develop an entire new sense of respect for this man. He does so much for so many good causes. No wonder he's so popular with the ladies. Who's going to turn away a saint?

"Ready to go in? I have to warn you though, they are going to be a lot of paparazzi." Does that mean my photo is going to be plastered all across sleazy tabloids, where pages of lies about me have been printed? What are we still doing in this limo? I have a reputation to create.

"Definitely. Let's go." And with those three words the door was opened and constant flashes were going off quicker than the blink of an eye. Darien was of course the first out of the limo. I started to pull myself out, unsuccessfully might I add, when suddenly Darien's face was in front of mine, smiling.

"Care for some help?" I smiled sheepishly at being caught in one of my most ungraceful moments before taking the proffered hand waiting patiently for my own.

"Thanks." But my appreciation was lost amongst the hordes of reporters screaming for his attention. For a brief moment I was afraid we might get separated and that this night would be spent alone, stuffing as much free crab cake into my purse as possible. Thankfully though, Darien never once released my hand, he did the exact opposite. In fact he was squeezing a little too tight, my fingertips were starting to get a bit tingly.

"Darien! Darien over here!" I quickly glanced in the direction of the request but was soon turning my head in the next direction vying for my date's attention.

"Mr. Shields is this your new girlfriend? What happened to the red-head?" Oh ouch. 'The red-head' not even good enough to have her name remembered. And with that thought the one thought I had been trying not to think all night made it's way, front and center. How long before I'm just 'the blonde?'

"Don't listen to them. Unless I'm divorced and fighting alimony, they will never know your name." I try to keep the blush off my face. What? It's embarrassing that he can practically read my mind. It seems he only picks up on my insecure thoughts and never my impure ones. Odd.

I started to steel myself as I saw we were fast approaching the wooden doors that were the entrance. I had to continually take deep breaths as it was becoming harder and harder to catch my breath. My heart was beating about a mile a minute. Now I know people always say that but in this case it is true.

"Ready?" He was nestled against my ear as if he belonged there. He was so warm and comforting, how strange that we only just met. Putting on my brightest and most sincere smile I turned to him and nodded my head in the 'yes' motion. Ready or not here I come Steve.

Darien quickly pushed the doors open, stopping only for a brief moment to let me see all his hard work. I could little more than gasp at the magnificent decorations all around the ball. We were in the "Rock 'n' Roll," ball. There were guitar chandeliers hanging from seven different places on the ceiling. All the light fixtures were in the shape of drum sets and there was even an ice sculpture in the shape of Jimi Hendrix's guitar, The 1967 Gibson flying V. That probably doesn't mean much to a lot of people but it was a sweet looking, not to mention awesome sounding, guitar. Whoa, sorry, I had a flashback to my _special brownie _days.

"Oh my Lord. Darien you designed all this? It's gorgeous." I wonder if he'd do my birthday. I'm thinking Prince meets heterosexual.

"Do you really think so?" He sounded so desperate for my approval. Why should he care if I like it or not. It's not like my opinion would have much of an impact on this function.

"Of course. You really went above and beyond." I wonder if he'd give me a discount for my birthday. Not too big of a discount maybe seventy, eighty percent tops. Okay ninety-five but only to make him happy.

"I'm glad you like it. Just wait until you see the party we will be attending." He's so adorable. He reminds of a little boy that just got a compliment from his mother. Oh that's not a good thought, Darien thinking of me as his mother. All right let's think of something else now.

I try hard to get good looks at the decorations adorning each party but it's rather difficult with someone constantly tugging you quickly through the crowds. Suddenly Darien stopped, rather abruptly might I add, which in turn caused me to plow right into his backside. The impact nearly caused me to fall and I would have if not for Darien's timely intervention.

"Sorry." He smiles like it's just him and me.

"That's okay, no harm done. But not to sound like a whiney three year old, but are we there yet?" What? I'm getting tired of having to shove through groups of people.

"As a matter of fact we are." Suddenly I feel very under-dressed.

"Oh my…" The entire lighting in the room looked almost as if the moon itself illuminated it. The tables were carved from solid, ebony marble with plush red velvet chairs to match. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from a ceiling with a starry sky painted on it. Now I'm not talking the cheesy starry sky every ten-year old girl wants on her ceiling. I'm talking an antique stained starry sky and on the walls were paintings from the early fifteenth century all the way through the eighteenth century. Not replica paintings, these my friends are the originals. I'm not even going to ask how much it cost just to have these on loan for one night.

"I guess you really do like it." It's so gorgeous; I can't even describe all the feelings that are being evoked right now. It's so break taking, I'm going to have to literally pull myself away from here. I think I'll set up camp here. Who wouldn't want to go to sleep gazing at the stars every night?

"Oh Darien, it's magnificent." Honesty is definitely the best policy. If only my last boyfriend had the same mantra as I, then he probably wouldn't have had that nasty spill out on the ice last winter. Karma sure is a bitch sometimes. What? I swear I had nothing to do with his accident. Okay maybe I played a minor role but nothing to be remembered for.

"As much as I'd love to take all the credit, I didn't do all this alone. Which reminds me, I'd love for you to meet her. I think you two would get along quite well." I wonder where Mina is; I know she'd definitely love to meet the woman who created such a gorgeous masquerade.

"That'd be wonderful, I'd love to meet her. I'm just going to get a drink, so just bring her over when you find her okay? And please don't forget about me." I know he won't, I just don't want him to forget, that's all.

"Now how on Earth is that even possible? Don't stray too far, I know it won't take me too long to find her." I really am quite curious to know who this woman is. If she gets this much respect from Darien she must be something intriguing.

I just smile at Darien and then shoo him away. Satisfied when I see his retreating form, I make my way to the bar where a loose line of people had already set up for the night. It always amazed me that some people could be perfectly content just sitting on a stool, downing glass after glass.

"Glass of merlot please." I was never really one for wine, it wasn't that I didn't like it; it's just that it never really tickled my taste buds. I smile and thank the bartender when he hands me my glass. I raise the glass to take a sip but my thirst suddenly dies when I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Serena Carter, been a while huh?" I close my eyes and mentally click my heels three times all the while saying 'there's no place like home.' Unfortunately when I open my eyes I see that I haven't been magically transported to my home. I take a deep breath and mentally steel myself for any little thing that could possibly throw me over the edge.

"Carla, how wonderful to see you again. I hear you and Steve are engaged, congratulations." Uh I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. Bile was never a very good taste. Darien catches my eye and I can see he looks absolutely mortified. I can't really blame him, it's not like he knew that the woman that was organizing his party was the woman who fucked me over. There's karma for you, all though I really haven't done anything recently that could amount to this much karma.

"Thanks a bunch hon. We're going for a winter wedding but not for sure." Wow a wedding during the season where everything dies. Yes I am enjoying that little fact, so what?

"Wonderful." What the hell else does this woman want from me? She has the ex-love of my life and is having the wedding I would have had. Given I wouldn't have chosen the season that symbolizes death.

"Oh look! Here comes Steve now, I don't even think he can remember the last time you two spoke let alone saw one another. My isn't tonight just the perfect night for reunions." Yes and wouldn't tonight be the perfect night for you to trip on your heel, fall face first into the marble and have your face smashed beyond all recognition. Is that a bit crazy? It's okay you can be honest.

"Serena? Wow…you look…magnificent." Wait what? I could handle an obligatory 'you look good,' but magnificent? What's this man trying to do, rekindle some long dead feeling of love? By that look in Carla's eyes I can see she didn't like his greeting either.

"Steve I'm going to show Darien the landscape outside, let him see all my fabulous designs. Why don't you and Serena get reacquainted?" What the hell is going on here? Does anyone else feel awkward or is that just me?

"Sure honey, take your time." Maybe I'm just terrible at reading people nowadays but that sounded cold. I watch helplessly as Carla leads my date away, arm in arm, leaving me to make small talk with a man a used to share everything with.

"Sere, you look hot. What do you say we hit the men's room for a quickie?" Oh dear lord please strike me down with lightning. Better yet strike down the vile creature besides me. What is wrong with him? He used to be sweet, endearing and a gentlemen.

"Excuse me? Your fiancée is just outside those doors! What is wrong with you?" I am going to tell the truth. I am slightly tempted, just slightly. And I'm only tempted because it would definitely get that bitch back for screwing him while he was still technically with me. But I could never do that to Darien. Yes I have fallen for the slut. Come on people catch up!

"Not like that fucking matters. That whore is probably out there screwing that man against the wall. Besides we're only getting married because I knocked her up and her parents won't let her get her inheritance if she has a bastard child." My jaw drops slightly at this new revelation. Not that I'm surprised she's pregnant but I honestly did believe there was a slight feeling of love between the two. "Oh come on Sere it could be just like it was when we were in high school. The only difference is you're much hotter and I'm already shit-faced." What a sweet talker. How could I ever have felt that I could spend the rest of my life with this low-life?

Wait did he just say Carla was probably out there all over Darien? I swear if that goddamn slut laid even one lip on him I will tear out every single implant that walking piece of silicon ever received.

"Steve I'm over you. Incase you didn't know, we broke up quite a while ago. I've had time to grieve and guess what? That time expired long ago! Now if you'll excuse I'm going to make sure your slut-bag fiancée keeps her dirty hands to herself!" Oh God that felt so good. It was like a waterfall of pent up anger just spilled out as if waiting all this time to finally flow! But I'll revel in those feelings later; I have a future relationship to save.

Shoving my way through people who weren't even in my way, I hurriedly move towards the doors leading to the balcony. I swear if she's on top of him I'm off men permanently. I'll go home, cry through about ten boxes of tissues and then turn lesbian. It'll be great; I'll throw a party, invite other lesbians. Oh right I'm on a mission.

I reach the doors and I hesitate. I don't know what has suddenly come over me. Why don't I want to see the truth? That's right I don't want to have that crushing feeling in my chest again. To know that the person who promised to stay true has suddenly forgotten what a promise was. Taking a deep breath I decide to just push the door slightly open. Okay here goes.

"I really like her that's why! And you're engaged! I may have a reputation but trust me my dear it is greatly exaggerated. Although yours seems to be right on the mark." Well this is a tingle causing surprise.

"Oh you son of a bitch! How dare you speak to me like I'm a common streetwalker. You should feel honored having an offer from me!" What an arrogant hooker. Deciding to intervene before the hooker pulls out the big guns, I open the door fully and step out onto the balcony smiling widely at Carla.

"Am I interrupting? Carla, hon, Steve is asking for you. It's so wonderful that you two are so in love you can't stand to be away from one another for more than five minutes." Someone order salt for that wound? Anyone?

"Well ever since the first time we fucked he's never seemed to get enough of me. Sere, dear, there's something I've always wanted to tell you and it's something I really need to get off my chest. I caused Steve to be unfaithful to you back in college. It's just he was so bored and I was so interested. I figured two birds right?" Three, two, one and show time.

"You whore." That's the last coherent thought I remember. The rest is just a blur of my fists against her face. The first punch wasn't as forceful as the second and third. I just vaguely remember hearing her squeal like a pig. There was blood running down her face and covering my hands but I didn't care. I just needed to be pounding her face in. Then suddenly I felt Darien's arms around my waist pulling me away from Carla and his voice in my ear trying to ease me back to reality.

"Serena don't pay any attention. She deserves your pity not your anger." Jeeze this man knows how to ruin a good fantasy. Yes that's right, I did not punch that whore's face in. Yes, I know you wanted me to. Trust me when I say, I feel your disappointment and sadness.

"You know Carla, there's something I've always wanted to get off my chest too. You were always nothing more than a rich whore. It's not my fault your life is nothing but a façade. So stop trying to ruin my reality." And with that said I take Darien's hand in my own and lead him back into the party. My hearts beating about a mile a minute but I feel oddly liberated.

"You want to get out of here?" He can't possibly be serious. Can he?

"Are you serious? But what about your party? It hasn't even started yet." Well it's true. I would feel absolutely horrible if his good cause was spoiled because I got into a catfight with one his employees.

"They can handle things without me. Let's go." He stretches out his hand to me and I just stare at it for a moment. I quickly look into his eyes searching for any sign that he isn't serious but find none. Am I really ready for such a relationship? Can it really be this easy for me? Then suddenly I felt such clarity that it was almost eerie. The answer to my eternal question was yes. Yes to everything.

"Yes. Let's get out of here." And with that I place my hand delicately in his and we make our way out to where his limo is parked. Next, who knows but I'm ready.

The End


End file.
